Freedom
by lymle1
Summary: Set during somewhere in season 3. Scott finds Stiles and Derek tortured. But Why? What happened? Sorry i suck at summaries... It's going to be short at first, but will gradually become longer. This is pre-slash Sterek I guess, but it focuses on everyone. Rated T for Torture and Language.
1. Saved

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf.**

**Title: Freedom **

**Chapter 1: Saved**

"Stiles! Derek! Where are you?!" Scott yells, running through the dark hallway. He can smell their scent getting stronger, they're near. Suddenly, he hears a low grunt coming from a room on his left. The grunt is so quiet that a normal human wouldn't catch it, but Scott is not human, less normal.

He runs towards the room, forcefully breaking down the door that was just a few seconds ago locked. In front of him, lies a bloody, beaten up Derek, chained to the walls, hanging.

"Derek! What happened to you? Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked as he tries and successfully breaks the chains off the walls.

"Go get Stiles first. He's in the next room. I'll explain everything later." Derek said weakly as he pointed to a door to their right. Scott just stares at him, still a horrified look on his face.

"GO NOW!" Derek growled, louder and more sternly this time. Scott snapped out of it and ran towards where Derek had gestured.

When he opened the door, the scene was similar to the one before, except he found Stiles tied up to a chair rather than chained to the wall. He was also quite bloody, but a lot less than Derek was.

"uhhhh." Stiles mumbled weakly, head lowered, arms and legs tightly tied to the chair he was sitting on.

"Stiles! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Did you find Derek yet?"

"Yeah, he's in the other room."

Stiles let out a sigh of relief and gave a little nod.

"Now that that's over, tell me what the hell happened."

"Well…."


	2. It all started when

**Before:**

**"Now that that's over, tell me what the hell happened."**

**"Well…."**

**Chapter 2: It all started when…..**

3 days ago

The school bell rang, indicating that school was over for the day. Stiles and Scott walked to their lockers, which conveniently were next to each other.

"So what are we gonna do about Deucalion and his alpha puppy army?" asked Stiles while shoving his books into his locker.

"I don't know yet. I've been trying to contact Derek but I guess he just needs to be alone." Scott answered, cautiously looking around to see if the alpha twins were listening in.

"But we have to do something! We can't just sit here with our head up our asses!" Stiles said, flailing his arms around to prove his point.

"I know! But I need help! I can't do all of this on my own!" Scott retorted, but not too loud so people around them couldn't hear them.

"You have Isaac, Allison, Lydia and me!" Stiles snapped back, emphasizing a little on "me".

"But that's not enough! I need more werewolves, not hunters, or humans or whatever Lydia is!"

"So what? Are you saying that we're useless?" Stiles said in a hurt voice.

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant-" Scott was cut off.

"Save it." And with that Stiles slammed his locker and left Scott shouting his name, not knowing what to do.

**AN: Well there it is…. I know that it's kinda OOC but other than that tell me what you think!**


	3. An unwanted visitor

**AN: Okay thanks to sakuraetsasuke, louisiana-gal2, lolodu66350, , jessara1, blacker875, billi-rse, aimee27, Wayward Hope, Hades Lady, danceguard9, Sarah and Owlloveu for following, favoring and reviewing my fic!**

**To Owlloveu: I'm not sure yet. Maybe, i might...**

**Chapter 3: An unwanted visitor**

Stiles walked away angrily to his car. Starting the jeep, he drove absent mindedly. He wasn't sure why he was mad at Scott because he knew that Scott didn't mean it. But a little part of him felt useless, not worth anything to anyone.

Next thing he knew, he was at Derek's apartment. Questions started to fill his mind. Why did he drive to Derek's apartment? Why was he walking towards Derek's door? Why was he knocking on the door?

The door opened and Stiles found himself staring at Derek, who was glaring at him with a hint of confusion.

"Hey…." Is all Stiles could muster up. Him. Stiles Stilinski, at a loss for words. That was a new one. But who could blame him? He himself didn't even know why he was there.

"Stiles!" That broke him out of his train of thought. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm…. I don't know…." Stiles said hesitantly.

Derek rolled his eyes, like he couldn't expect more from Stiles.

"Can I come in?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Not a good time Stiles." Derek growled.

"Please…. I've got nowhere else to go…" Stiles said a bit sadly, stretching out the "please".

"Shouldn't you be with Scott?"

Stiles was about to answer when a voice cut him off.

"Oh let the poor boy in Derek, it wouldn't bother me at all." Deucalion appeared from behind Derek.

Stiles just stared at them, wide eyed, mouth hanging.


	4. Where is he?

Scott didn't know what happened. Stiles was never this emotional, he's never been like this before with him anyway.

"Hey Scott!" Scott turned around to see Allison and Lydia walking towards him.

"What's with Stiles? He just walked out without you." Lydia asked a look of confusion and a hint of worry written on her face.

"I don't know. He just started acting weird and all of the sudden he walked out." Lydia just hummed in a questioning tone.

"So how do you plan on taking down Deucalion?" Allison piped in.

"I'm not sure yet. Why don't you ask your dad? Maybe he can help."

"Ok. I'll ask him later." They all stood there for a while, an awkward silence filling the hall.

Allison was the one who broke the silence. "Okay…. Me and Lydia are gonna go now…"

"Oh yeah! Sure! Bye…." Allison said a quick goodbye while Lydia just gave a small wave.

"Well that was incredibly awkward…" Scott thought out loud while walking towards his bike. There was still some tension between Scott and Allison which they haven't resolved yet.

Scott put on his helmet and rode to Stiles' house. He figured that it would be better to get this fight over with rather than have it blow up in his face. Scott decided to climb through the window since he didn't have a key and mainly because Stiles wouldn't have opened the door anyway.

When he climbed in, he saw a pile of dirty clothes, a messy bed and some books scattered around the floor. But no Stiles. Scott searched the whole house. He even searched the bathrooms for god's sake! But Stiles was nowhere to be found.

Scott figured that Stiles was out having lunch or something, so Scott just waited for Stiles to return.

**AN: yep, i had more time today so two chapters in one day... also some of you wanted it longer, and this is kinda my way of making it longer since i don't want to post different stories in one chapter i post two chapters in one day and i'm rambling aren't i? oops sorry...**


	5. A chat with the devil wolf

**Chapter 5: A chat with the devil wolf**

"What is he doing here?" Stiles said, trying to sound disgusted but ended up sounding scared and his voice more high pitched than usual. It was directed towards Derek, but someone else answered.

"I came to have a little talk with Derek... an agreement, if you will." Deucalion answered with his smug British accent.

"About what?" Stiles was going to make a witty, sarcastic comment but it couldn't come out.

"I was thinking on the lines of 'get Scott to come with me, and I won't do something drastic'." Derek growled, taking a fighting stance, while subconsciously stepping in front of Stiles as if defending him.

"That's not my problem. Scott's not my pack. Go ask Scott and leave everyone else alone." Derek said.

"That's the problem. Scott won't come with me unless I have leverage." Deucalion said taking a step closer towards Derek and Stiles.

"And why would Scott care about me?" Derek spat out.

"Well, I wanted you to get one of Scott's beloved, but I already have one right here. Lucky me." Stiles eyes widened when he realized that he was the subject of agreement. His heart beat started beating faster. He looked at Derek, who was still facing the alpha in front of him.

"No." Derek growled out.

"No? Come on Derek, don't make me do something I might regret." Derek eyes started to glow red and his claws flicked out.

"Well, have it your way. I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice." Deucalion took off his glasses, threw his cane aside and growled fiercely.

**AN: BTW, Stiles witty sarcastic comment couldn't come out because I can't think of anything that he would say. Anyone want to give me some ideas of Stiles' witty, sarcastic comments? I'm not very good at writing Stiles…. Please?**


	6. He's not here

**Chapter 6: He's not here**

Scott awoke on a couch. Where was he? Oh yeah, he was waiting for Stiles to come back. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He checked his watch. Holy crap! He had been there for five hours! And Stiles still wasn't here.

He started to get worried. He thought he should call the sheriff. Maybe he knew where Stiles was. Then he heard the door open.

"Stiles! I'm home!" Came the voice of John Stilinski. Speak of the devil. "There goes my plan." Scott mumbled.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski, do you happen to know where Stiles is?" It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

"Scott? How did you get in here?" John said as he took of his jacket.

"Oh, I had a key." Scott lied.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." John said with a small shake of his head. "And no, I don't know where Stiles is. I thought he was either here or with you." He said while he pointed at Scott.

"No, sir. I haven't seen him since school and he's not here, I checked."

"Huh, that's weird." He said while walking to the fridge to pour some whiskey.

"Where do you think he went?" Scott asked with a very curious tone.

"God knows where that boy goes." Scott was a little disappointed at that answer, even though he knew that Mr. Stilinski wouldn't know.

"So, I should probably get going. Mom's waiting for me at home." The sheriff just nodded as he took a sip of the whiskey.

Scott walked to his bike and rode home. But he question kept replaying in Scott's mind. Where was Stiles? He was going to text and call Stiles for sure when he got back.

**AN: Okay, next is going to be the fight scene between Derek and Deucalion. I'm not good at writing fight scenes, so just… tell me what I did wrong, I guess?**


	7. The fight

**Chapter 7: The fight**

"Stiles, run!" Derek growled. Stiles obeyed running as fast as he could out the door but wasn't as fast as a werewolf, obviously. Deucalion leaped from behind Stiles, tackling him to the ground. Derek leaped onto Deucalion, pushing him off Stiles.

With one hand, Deucalion easily pushed Derek off. Derek fell to the ground with a "thump!". Deucalion was still focused on Stiles, who was backing away, slowly crawling towards the door.

Derek was about to throw a punch when suddenly the alpha turned around, grabbing Derek's hand, twisting it in a hurtful position. Derek screamed in pain, but managed to use his other hand to punch Deucalion's stomach, hard.

The alpha let go of Derek's hand, hissing a bit, now completely focused on Derek. Derek tried a punch to the face, but failed when his arm was blocked by Deucalion's hand. Deucalion tried to punch Derek's stomach, using his own move against him.

Derek shielded the punch with his hand, kneeing the alpha in the groin. Deucalion low out a loud growl of pain, but didn't let go of Derek. To make things worse, his eyes glowed even redder, and Derek knew he was in trouble.

"I was only amusing you before, now I'm not going to be so easy on you." And with one swift movement Derek was pinned to the floor, unable to move or do anything. Deucalion punched and scratched Derek over and over again until Derek was covered in his own blood.

"I'll give you 24 hours. Don't disappoint me." He whispered into Derek's ear menacingly. He got up, picked up his cane, put on his glasses, took another look at Derek and left.

**AN: Like I told you before, it's not that good. Please give me some advice to make it better? *Makes puppy dog face***


	8. Back home

**AN: I wanted to thank some of my friends at school for helping me with ideas and sentences. We call ourselves F&N-Ice (And yes the capitol letters are an acronym).**

**Ok that's all, carry on my wayward sons!**

**Chapter 8: Back home**

Stiles quickly ran out of the door as fast as he could while Deucalion was distracted by Derek. Stiles ran quite a distance, and then stopped because he was too out of breath to go on. He looked back trying to see if the alpha was following him. When he saw no sight of the alpha, he relaxed a little. "HOLY SHIT! THAT JUST HAPPENED!" he cried out. He was kinda freaking out. "take deep breaths…" he inhaled….. and exhaled. After a few minutes, he visibly calmed down.

The sound of Stiles phone ringing made him jump a little. He took out his phone and looked at the screen. The caller ID was Scott. Stiles didn't feel like talking to Scott at the moment. He pressed ignore and started walking back to his house.

Only when he reached the front porch did he realize that he left his jeep at Derek's loft. He sighed in frustration. Now he had to go to Derek's again tomorrow. He opened the door and was greeted by his dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"Stiles, where've you been? I was a little worried."

"I was just hanging with Scott. Nothing much." Stiles said with a shrug as he dumped himself onto the couch.

"Oh really? 'Cause Scott was here when I came back. He was looking for you." His dad asked with a raised eyebrow. Stiles just stayed silent.

"Stiles? Don't lie to me. Tell me where you went." The sheriff said with a stern voice. Stiles just stuffed his head onto his pillow and groaned.

"It's nothing dad, I didn't do anything dangerous." He wasn't lying. **HE **didn't do anything dangerous. He was just caught between something dangerous. His dad didn't look convinced, but left it at that.

"Are you hungry? We've got some leftover pizza." At those words Stiles head shot up from the pillow. He didn't even think about the fact that his dad wasn't eating healthy. He was really, really, **really, **hungry. He jumped of the couch and ran towards the kitchen.

"Gimme." He said as he wiggled his fingers in a really weird way. His dad rolled his eyes while shaking a little, giving his son the pizza box. Stiles happily ate his pizza as he sat on the couch watching TV.

After he finished eating, Stiles said a quick goodnight to his dad and went to bed. But his mind kept wondering to Derek. What had happened after Stiles left? What was Derek gonna do? Kidnap him? Or Scott's mom? Or whoever else was close to Scott? He'll ask Derek tomorrow. After all he still had to get his jeep.

Sometime later that night, Stiles fell asleep.

**AN: It's a weird place to stop, I know…. But I didn't know where to stop so I just stopped there. And you might've noticed that this chapter is longer than the others.**


	9. The next day

The next day, Stiles awoke to his dad's voice.

"Stiles! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" Stiles checked the clock by his bedside. Shit! He jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom. He didn't have time to shower so he just brushed his teeth and washed his face. He picked his bag off the floor and rushed down the stairs.

"Dad can you drive me to school? I left my jeep at De-" Only then did he realize who he was talking to.

"You left your jeep at…" His dad repeated, asking him to finish the sentence. Then he came up with an idea.

"At Lydia's!" He shouted a little too loudly. "Yeah, we had a study date yesterday. Then we went for a walk around the woods, then I just walked back home. I'll go get it after school."

"Yesterday you didn't want to tell me you had a study date with Lydia. Was it just a study date or…?" Stiles decided to play along. He chuckled fake nervously.

"Uh yea… it was just a study date…" Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck to make it look more convincing.

"Look at you. Finally got the girl, huh?" His dad said with a smirk on his face.

"Just, can you send me to school or not?" Stiles asked.

"Sure son." His dad said while grabbing the keys.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

When they reached school, Stiles shuffled out of the car and ran towards his locker to get his things. He got to class just in time before the teacher came in.

He looked around the classroom. The only seat that was available was beside Scott. He looked at Scott, who was reading a book. When Stiles sat in the chair only did Scott realize. Scott immediately apologized.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just…" And at that time did the teacher choose to speak.

"Alright class, turn to page 42 and do through the chapter." Everyone took out their textbooks and started reading. Everyone except Scott who was still trying to apologize.

"Stiles come on. I didn't mean it." Stiles looked up from the book to see the face of a kicked puppy staring back at him. Stiles rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Okay, fine. I forgive you. Just stop with the face." Scott smiled. Stiles couldn't help but smile back. He wanted soo bad to tell Scott about what happened yesterday. He couldn't stay mad at him. Scott was his best friend after all.

"So where were you yesterday? You weren't at home."

"Well, there's a good explanation for that…." Stiles was cut off.

"No talking, please." The teacher said sternly.

"I'll tell you after class."

**AN: I guess my chapters are starting to grow longer with time….**


	10. Telling Scott

**Chapter 10: Telling Scott**

As soon as class finished, Stiles explained to Scott what had happened.

"Okay, after I left you at school, I drove to Derek's." Scott was about to ask why when Stiles rose his finger, stopping Scott from interrupting.

"Don't ask me why. I don't even know. Somehow I just got there." Stiles used his hand to prove his point. Scott just nodded and gestured him to go on.

"When he opened the door, I asked if I could come in, he said no of course, being his usual sour wolf self." Scott chuckled slightly at that.

"Anyway, after that, Deucalion just appeared from behind him!" Scott's eyes grew large.

"What?! What was he doing there?!" Scott's voice was a little high-pitched but Stiles didn't notice.

"That's what I asked, he said, and I quote, 'I came to have a little talk with Derek... an agreement, if you will.' unquote." Stiles said, trying to mimic Deucalion's British accent.

"About what?" Scott was a little confused. Why would he go to Derek? Well his thoughts were answered.

"Exactly. He said he wanted Derek to kidnap one of your 'beloved' to use as leverage for you to go with him." Stiles said, using the quote sign for 'beloved'.

As in my friends and family?" Scott asked.

No, as in the food you love to eat. Yes dumbass, as in your friends and family." Stiles said, slapping Scott's shoulder playfully.

"So like, you, Lydia, Allison, my mom?" Scott asked as he grew worried about his friend's and family's safety.

"Probably, he tried to get me, but I was too fast for him." Stiles said with a smirk. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I would know you were lying even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat." Stiles frowned.

"Fine, Derek kinda saved my life, but that's not the point." Scott smirked a little.

"The point is, you've gotta protect us." Stiles said, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, okay, what happened after that?"

"I dunno. I just ran like the freaking road-runner after that." Stiles said with a shrug.

"Hey, after school, I'm going to Derek's to get my jeep. Could you give me a lift?"

"Yea sure, I wanna talk to Derek about this anyway."

"Yep, that's what I thought."

"We better be heading to class. We're already-" Scott looks at his watch. "10 minutes late."

Stiles just hums in agreement and they both head to class.

**AN: I'm starting to get bored because no one's reviewing so I'm not gonna post until one of you review. So what do you have to do? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. That is all.**


	11. Planning

**AN: Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!**

** To Guest who recently reviewed, i'm still new to writing fics and using so can you PM me instead? I would love to hear your ideas and how to write Stiles. Even though I have almost finished the fic, if your ideas are really good I could squeeze them in. And I also want to check out your stories. **

**To Lala who also recently reviewed, I have an idea of making something with french words in it, so when i post it (probably in two more chapters), please review or PM me and tell me if it's right or wrong.**

**To everyone who wants it to be longer, no worries, it will become longer in time. And to everyone who wants me to update soon, I will be updating everyday of the week. **

**That is all! Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 11: Planning**

When school was done, Scott and Stiles immediately went to Derek's apartment. (Riding on Scott's bike.) Scott and Stiles entered the apartment to see that Derek was there, doing push-ups with only one hand, shirtless.

"I figured you two would come." Derek said not looking up from his push-ups.

"So what happened after I left?" Stiles asked before Scott could say anything.

"You mean after you ran? Nothing much really, just some threats saying I have 24 hours to kidnap someone Scott cares about."

"You're not going to do that, right?" Stiles asked, sounding a little high-pitched like before.

"Maybe I should. It would be a lot more peaceful without you here."

Stiles stuck out his tongue. Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, if you two are done being an old married couple, can I please know what our plan is?" Scott piped up.

"Well…" Derek said, finally stopping his push-ups, getting up from the floor. "What do you have in mind?"

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

The next day, everything was planned out. All they had to do was wait for Deucalion to come. Derek was waiting at his apartment.

Without warning, the door flew open. There stood Deucalion with an unrecognizable expression on his face.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's on the couch." Derek answered, gesturing using his head.

"Honestly, I didn't think you would do it." Deucalion said as he walked towards the couch.

On the couch laid an unconscious Melissa. Deucalion smiled evilly.

"Well done, Derek. Well, done. I underestimated you. I'm quite impressed." Deucalion praised Derek. Derek had a blank expression on his face the whole time.

"You can leave now." Derek asked, Annoyance in his tone.

"Wait a minute." Deucalion said waving his finger in front of Derek for emphasizing purposes.

"I still haven't got Scott in my pack now, have I? No, I need you to stay with me until Scott gives in. Only then will our deal be settled." Deucalion's smile breaks into a grin.

"Fine. So what now?" Derek hesitantly asks.

"Now,-" he pauses for dramatic effect. -"We wait."

**AN: And now, you wait.**


	12. Flashback

**Chapter 12: Flashback**

"What do you have in mind?" Derek asks as he puts his shirt on.

"I was thinking that we use someone as bait." Stiles said.

"Wait isn't this my decision to make?" Scott asked.

"Just hear me out. We get someone who is really close to you, who is kinda helpless, to play dead in front of Deucalion." Scott was about to open his mouth when Stiles held a finger in front of him, clearly trying to tell Scott to shut the hell up. Scott pouted a little.

"Then, we collect all the power we can get and send his whole pack to hell where they belong." Stiles gestured for Scott to give his opinion.

"Right, first of all, I'm pretty sure I won't approve of who you're trying to use. Second, how do you get someone to play dead in front of a werewolf, and third, what power are you referring to?"

"To your first question, yeah, you're right. You probably wouldn't approve of who I have in mind. But it would make the scam a hell of a lot more convincing."

"Who are you thinking of using?" Derek suddenly asked. Stiles had forgotten that Derek was there, and the sound of his voice made Stiles jump a little. Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Stiles cleared his throat.

"I kinda forgot that you were here because you were really quiet." Stiles said in explanation. "And because you were a creeper wolf." Stiles muttered ever so softly before remembering that Derek could hear him with his special 'wolf powers' as Stiles likes to call it. Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Who are you thinking of using, Stiles?" Derek repeated.

"Ok. Don't freak out Scott…" – Stiles raises his hands – "It's your mom." Stiles quickly squeezed his eyes shut and blocked his ears with his hands because he didn't want to know what a screeching howler monkey sounded like.

"WHAT?! YOU WANT TO USE MY MOM?! NO! Do you know how dangerous that could be for my mom to be in that position? What if Deucalion hurts her? Or worse, if Deucalion turns her? She's the only family that I have left Stiles! You should know the feeling! What if you were in my position and I asked you to use you dad? How would you feel?" As soon as it stopped, Stiles slowly opened his eyes and took his hands away from his ears and looked everywhere as if he was still cautious.

"Is it over?" He slowly asks as he turns to Derek. Derek's lips twitch up a bit as he nods. Scott just glares at them.

"Come on Scott, I know you love your mom very much, and I wouldn't just hand my dad over if I were in your position, but she so would be more convincing than me, or Lydia, or Allison, right? And also, if we don't use her, and Derek doesn't give Deucalion what he wants, then Deucalion will probably go for your mom himself. Tell me, which one is worse." Scott was about to protest when Derek cut him off.

"He's right. Deucalion might actually buy it if it was your mother." Derek said. Stiles smiled inside because Derek was on his side.

"What is this? 'Team up against Scott' day? And even if I say yes, how do you expect to trick a werewolf, who can hear the heartbeat and breathing of said person?!" Derek turned to Stiles.

"I was thinking Deaton might have something, like a spell or a potion that can make you die for a few hours and bring you back to life after." Derek had a surprised expression, (well, surprised for Derek) like he didn't expect Stiles to be that smart, while Scott still looked like he didn't want his mom in any part of this. Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like I'm dumb, Derek. I may blabber like an old person and be a little hyperactive sometimes because of my ADHD but I'm not stupid." There was a brief silence.

"Oh and your last question, about the power, we get Isaac, Peter, Allison and her dad along with anyone else who knows how to kill a werewolf to help." Stiles made a 'duh' face. Even if Scott noticed, he didn't show it.

"I'm still not on-board with the 'use my mom as bait' thing." Stiles gave his best puppy dog face, but it wasn't even close to Scott's. Scott let out a sigh of defeat. "I'll think about it." Stiles grinned.

"Okay, so now, we've got to go to Deaton's." Derek said. Stiles and Scott both nodded. "Let's go."

**AN: I didn't know how Scott would react to Stiles asking the bait to be his mom, so I just put it like that… like, don't like, please tell!**


	13. Help needed

**AN: Thank you! I love everyone who reviewed!**

**To angie52: Welcome to Teen wolf fandom! I don't think I'm going to make Stiles anyone's mate. I'm not good at writing romance. There will be some small Sterek scenes here and there but nothing explicit. Sorry.**

**To Lala: I just thought Melissa would be more convincing than Allison, so that's what I wrote. **

**Chapter 13: Help needed**

"Hello boys, what can I do for you today?" Deaton asked as Scott, Stiles and Derek walked in.

"Do you have anything that can kill someone for a few hours then bring 'em back to life?" Stiles asked as he fumbled with some stuff on a shelf near him. Deaton swatted Stiles' hands like they were a fly.

"Don't touch the liquids. They can be very dangerous to you." Deaton said with a warning tone. Stiles rose his hands up in defeat. Deaton walked over to a cupboard and opened it. He looked carefully at the neatly arranged beakers of different colors. He took out a small test tube that was filled with a yellowish-green substance.

"Is that it?" Scott asked in a disgusted tone.

"It's part of it, yes, but it's not complete."

"It smells disgusting!" Scott yelled a little bit too loud while pinching his nose.

"Why can't I smell it?" Stiles asked before remembering their special 'werewolf powers'.

"It's a werewolf thing, dumbass!" Scott said nasally. Stiles laughed internally at how Scott sounded while pinching his nose.

"Then why doesn't Derek look like he just smelled rotten eggs, trash and dog shit mixed together and baked in a pie?" Stiles pointed at Derek who had his usual blank expression.

"I'm already used to it." Is all Derek said with his arms crossed.

"I believe that a born werewolf can adapt to smell faster than a turned werewolf. Am I correct?" Deaton asked. Derek shrugged.

"Maybe. But I think that I've smelt it before this."

"What's in it anyway?" Scott asked, still pinching his nose.

"You'll find out soon enough." Deaton said.

"Ok, so you said it wasn't complete. What else do we need to make this potion-thing?" Stiles asked. Deaton gave the test tube to Stiles.

"Hold it for a moment." Deaton walked out of the room. Stiles interestedly examined the mixture inside it. He then pointed it in Scott's direction just to annoy him. Scott held out one hand in front of him then backed away.

"Dude, stop it!" Stiles grinned. 'This is perfect blackmail material. I gotta get more.' Stiles thought. Stiles saw Derek roll his eyes. Stiles was starting to think that if Derek rolled his eyes one more time, he would roll it right out of his goddamn head. Deaton decided to walk in at that time, holding a book that was visibly very old and very fragile.

"Is that your 'book of spells and potions'?" Stiles asked with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Not exactly, but something like that." Deaton said as he put the book on the table and flipped through the pages.

"Seriously? Cool! Can I See?" Stiles rushed to Deaton's side.

"Ah, here it is." Deaton said as he found the page he was looking for. By that time, everyone had gathered around the table. Stiles handed the test tube to Deaton.

"Vie et la mort?" Stiles read from the book. Stiles turned to Deaton. "What does that mean?"

"It means-"

"-Life and Death." Derek cut Deaton off.

"Yes… how did you know?" Deaton asked curiously. Derek thought for a moment.

"Actually, I don't know… It sounded familiar, but I can't remember where I heard it from."

"It says here that we need a Franklin tree flower, a Durian fruit, some honey taken right from the beehive and part of the corpse flower." Stiles read eagerly, not listening to anything Deaton or Derek were saying.

"I have two of these things mixed in this." Deaton held the test tube up. "Guess which one's they are." Scott made a face like he was going to puke.

"So now we need the flower and some honey. Where do we get those?" Derek asked.

"Well, the honey can be taken from any beehive." Deaton pointed out the elephant in the room.

"What about the flower?" Stiles suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll do some research after this. You should get the honey first." Deaton said, walking over to his laptop to switch it on. "Oh, here-" He gives a test tube to Derek. "-you'll need to put the honey in something." Derek took the test tube, put it in his pocket and nodded.

"May I ask why you need this potion?" Deaton asked. The trio filled Deaton in on their current problem. "Ah." Is all Deaton said with a nod.

"Ok, let's go beehive hunting!" Stiles said enthusiastically.

"Actually, I have to go ask my mom about this whole mess. If she doesn't agree, we're doing all this for nothing. You and Derek go get the honey." Scott said in a normal voice, finally getting used to the smell of the mixture. Stiles turned to look at Derek slowly. Derek remained expressionless. Then, Derek just walked away and out of the door.

"Good luck, bro." Scott whispered to Stiles as he pat Stiles' shoulder. Stiles ran out of the door after Derek.

**AN: 'Vie et la mort' means 'Life and Death' in French. I don't know if it's right or wrong. I just used Google translator. If I have any French followers, please tell me. Oh, and I got this idea from Grimm 2x06: Over my dead body. I changed most of the stuff but there are some that I kept. Also, the fact that Derek knows a little about this potion is kinda part of the plot but it's not that big I guess…**


	14. Asking Mom

**AN: okay I think I've finally pinpointed where this story is. It's canon until episode 9 and that's where things start to change. S****o the sheriff doesn't know yet. Jennifer, Gerard, and Kali are not gonna be in this fic AT ALL. Cora and Danny might be depending on you guys. Oh and another thing, I'm not gonna make any couples because I'm not good at writing romance or anything like that so NO. Ok that is all.**

**Chapter 14: Asking mom**

When Scott reached home, he had planned out everything he was going to say to his mom in his mind. He parked his bike and jogged up to the door.

"Hey mom!" Scott shouted so that his voice could be heard even if his mom was upstairs.

"Scott! How was school?" His mom said as she came out of the kitchen, putting the piece of cloth she was holding on the table.

"Like it always is." Scott answered simply. "Listen, I need you to help me with something." Scott said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Something in school, or something with girls, or-" she gestured with her hands to complete the sentence.

"No, not stuff like that." Scott shook his head a little.

"Then, what?" she asked with a confused expression while putting her hand on her hip.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Scott thought out loud.

"What is it Scott? You're making me worried." His mom started walking towards Scott and put a hand on his shoulder. Scott took a deep breath. 'Just say it.' Scott thought.

"I need you to die to be used as bait to kill Deucalion." 'WHAT THE HELL BRAIN?! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO COME OUT LIKE THAT!' Scott mentally scolded himself.

"WHAT?!" His mom yelled, pulling her hand from his shoulder immediately.

"NO! THAT CAME OUT WRONG! What I meant to say was that I need you to take a potion so that you die-" Scott's mom made a shocked face. "- but just for a few hours, then you'll wake up again.-" Scott quickly added after the face his mom made. "- to trick Deucalion into thinking Derek's on his side, then kill him." Scott finished.

"So you need me to die momentarily, to trick Deucalion, so that you can kill him?" Melissa said slowly.

"Yes! Exactly!" Scott said pointing at his mom.

"Why me? Why not Stiles or any of your other friends that knows about all this?"

"He said it would be more convincing to get someone helpless-" "Hey!" "No offense." His mom just glared at him.

"You'll be completely safe. Derek will be with you the entire time. And you'll be dead, which means you won't notice anything." Scott reasoned.

"I don't know Scott, this is a lot to take in." His mom said in an unsure tone. "When is this happening?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Scott said like it was no big deal.

"So I have to make a decision by tonight?" Melissa said, eyes growing wide with realization.

"Mom, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, I'll ask Stiles to do it, or Lydia, or-"

"And I have to take a potion?" She continued as if Scott didn't say anything.

"Yes, Derek and Stiles along with Deaton are preparing-"

"Are you sure it will bring me back to life? What if it doesn't?" His mom asked with worry written all over her face.

"It will bring you back mom." His voice was confident, but his mind wasn't so sure. "Hopefully everything will go according to plan."

"Hopefully?"

"Don't worry, mom. Everything's gonna be fine." Melissa took a deep breath.

"I'll do it." She exhaled. Scott smiled.

"Awesome! I'll go tell Derek and Stiles." Scott ran towards the door but his mom's voice stopped him.

"Scott wait!" Scott turned around.

"Yea, mom?"

"Be careful." Scott smiled.

"You're talking to a werewolf, mom." His mom gave him a small smile.

"Bye."

**AN: What? Too OOC? Do tell.**


	15. Finding honey

**AN: I have a small tiny itty bitty Sterek scene here 'cause some of you asked for Sterek, but I don't think I'm actually gonna make it Sterek…. Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 15: Finding honey**

"Hey wait up!" Stiles said while running towards Derek. Derek was unlocking the door to his Camaro. Derek looked towards Stiles expectantly.

"Where are we going?"

"To the woods."

"I've never seen any bees in the woods before."

"I know the woods like the back of my hand, Stiles. Trust me."

"Isn't it the back of your paw?" Stiles retorted sarcastically. Stiles knew how much Derek hated dog jokes, so he made a point to make them even more often. Derek just glared.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a sour wolf." Derek got into the Camaro and started the engine.

"Fine, be that way." Stiles said as he got into the jeep and started the engine.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

They parked at the side of the road.

"So where is it?" Stiles asked as he got out of the car. Derek didn't answer but just walked towards the woods.

"Oh, so we're playing follow the leader? Okay." Stiles jogged behind Derek.

"Is it far? 'Cause I don't wanna walk too far. I get all sweaty. If it's far, I can just stay here and-"

"Stiles!" Derek shouted as he stopped and turned around. Stiles didn't stop fast enough and slammed into the solid brick wall that was Derek. Stiles was about to fall when Derek caught hold of Stiles' arm and pulled him up. Derek pulled Stiles up a little too hard and ended up with Stiles' and Derek's faces merely two or three inches apart. Stiles flushed and quickly turned around and rubbed his neck.

"Thanks." Stiles muttered. When he didn't get a response, he turned around and saw Derek walking with his back faced to Stiles about a few feet in front of him.

"Dude! Stop doing that!" Stiles yelled as he ran towards Derek. Derek just ignored Stiles and kept walking on.

"Okay, fine. I'll shut up. But it's not gonna last long, so you better enjoy it while you can."

"Oh don't worry, I will." Derek said, not turning to Stiles. They walked for 10 minutes in silence.

"Ok, we're here." Stiles let out a long breath as if he had been holding his breath instead of not talking.

"Finally! That was like, forever!" Stiles threw his hands up in the air to exaggerate.

"I didn't say you could talk yet." Derek said in a monotone voice.

"Come on, Derek! That was like, a new record for me! Where's the beehive you supposedly said there was anyway?" Stiles looked all around him but he couldn't see it. He turned to Derek, who was looking up. Stiles followed Derek's gaze and saw a giant beehive a few meters above them.

"That's it?" Stiles asked with his mouth hanging.

"Yep." Derek said simply. "You better close your mouth, a bee might fly into it." Derek said as he walked to the truck of the tree it was hanging from. Stiles closed his mouth.

"How are you gonna get up there? Stiles asked, gaze still stuck on the gigantic beehive above him. Derek extended his claws.

"Oh…" was all Stiles said.

"You, stay here. Don't go anywhere." Derek grabbed a branch, checked if it was sturdy, then started climbing.

"Just remember if you fall, I'm not catching your fat werewolf ass!" Stiles yelled, hands cupped around his mouth. Derek just kept climbing as if he didn't hear what Stiles said. When he reached the beehive, he saw that it was dripping with honey. He took out the test tube from his pocket and started scooping.

After he got a test tube full of honey, he closed it with a cork and stuffed it back in his pocket. Then, he started the journey back down. 'That was way too easy.' Derek thought. He looked at Stiles who was kicking a rock. That's when he heard another set of footsteps.

Thinking it was danger, he called out "Stiles!" in a loud whisper. Stiles head whipped from the rock to Derek. "Hide!" Stiles quickly hid behind a large tree while Derek hid behind a bunch of branches.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that beehive!" It sounded like a teenage boy and Derek couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Where? Oh my god!" A girl's voice came. Derek heard one of them pick up a rock.

"Greenberg, don't do it." The girl said.

"It's for lacrosse practice. It will improve my aim. And besides, I don't think there are any bees in there anyway. It looks all old and abandoned."

"Wait, no!" The rock was thrown. It hit the target perfectly, which alarmed a swarm of bees that came bursting out of the beehive and straight towards the teens.

"Oh, shit! Run!" The boy said and Derek heard the sound of footsteps running for their lives. Some of the bees targeted Derek and Stiles, but majority went for the other two. Derek climbed down as soon as they were gone.

"Hey, you okay?" Derek asked Stiles.

"I got stung by a few hundred bees, how do you think I'm doing?!" Stiles said as he showed his arms. Derek grabbed Stiles' arms, felt for bumps and then let go of them.

"There's only a few. Nothing dangerous. It will heal." Derek said.

"Easy for you to say! You heal faster than a, well faster than anything!" Stiles hoped that Derek didn't hear him stutter. But Derek did.

"Wait, did you just stutter?" Derek asked a little surprised, but didn't let it show. "You did, didn't you? You actually couldn't think of anything to say!" Derek was amused.

"Shut up!" Stiles said as a blush crept up his neck. He crossed his arms and turned away.

"Let's just go." Then he walked away.

"You asked me to stop doing that, but you did it yourself. Hypocrite." Derek commented as he followed Stiles.

"This is not the same. I told you that I was going to walk away, while you just left without saying anything. Three times." Stiles said as he kept on walking.

"Can I have another 10 minutes of silence?" Derek asked, trying to change the subject.

"No. That was 10 minutes of pure torture. I don't want silence ever again."

"Be careful what you wish for, Stiles. You might just get it."

"Are you threatening me? In a less obvious way? Like you can talk me to death. Go ahead, try." Stiles asked with a daring smile. Derek didn't say anything.

"No? I didn't think so." Stiles grinned. Derek rolled his eyes and they walked towards their cars.

**AN: Yep, you guessed it. Stiles stuttered 'cause I stuttered. And he kept silent during the 10 minutes 'cause I was too lazy to write a dialogue there. And you might've noticed I put Greenberg in there 'cause I love how coach Finstock always gets angry at him. And you also might've noticed that I like using the word 'cause. I'll stop now 'cau- oops, almost let it slip there. Sorry…..**


	16. Back to Deaton's

**Chapter 16: Back to Deaton's**

When Derek and Stiles got to Deaton's Scott had also just arrived.

"Hey, my mom agreed." Scott said as soon as they walked in.

"Awesome!" Stiles said at the same time Derek said "Good."

"Okay, so you got the honey?" Scott asked.

"Yup." Stiles said popping the 'p'. He held out his hand at Derek who took out the test tube and threw it to Stiles. Stiles caught it easily and gave it to Deaton.

"Okay, good." Deaton said as he examined the honey. He added the honey to the mixture. "I've been doing some research on the last item." Everyone listened intently. "The Franklin tree is very rare. It originates from the deep forests of Georgia. Some people say it has become extinct in the wild, but others say that there is still one last tree located in the heart of the forest."

"Georgia?! That's like, a two-day drive! We only have until tomorrow!" Scott shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "Isn't there anywhere else you can find the tree?"

"Not that anyone knows of."

"So we did that for nothing?" Stiles asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm afraid so." Deaton said with sympathy. Scott and Stiles groaned.

"So, what now?" Derek asked. Everyone turned to Stiles.

"Why're you looking at me for?" Stiles asked.

"Because, you're the one who gave the first idea." Derek answered.

"Exactly. I gave the first idea, so someone else has to give the next one. I can't give all the ideas, my brain could explode!" Stiles used his hand to show his mind exploded.

"Well, that's just great. There's no hope now. Deucalion is just gonna go and kill everyone I care about. Perfect." Scott said sarcastically, while looking at Stiles.

"Why're you getting mad at me for? It's not my fault the damn flower doesn't grow here!" Stiles retorted. They were about to get into another fight when Derek stopped them.

"Enough!" Derek growled. Both teenagers shut up and turned to Derek. "It's nobody's fault that we can't get the flower. And that's not even the point. The point is, we've got to make a new plan. Anyone have any suggestions?" Derek stated and asked calmly.

"I suggest you talk to the Argents. They might know of a way to solve your problem." Deaton said.

"Fine." Stiles and Scott said with crossed arms like two kids who were ordered to play outside and not with their iPhones.

"Oh, you should also show this picture of the flower and tree." Deaton handed the picture. "Maybe they might recognize it." Scott took the picture and nodded.

"Thanks for all your help anyway, boss." Scott thanked Deaton.

"Yea, thanks." Stiles said. Derek offered a small nod. They walked out and headed for their vehicles.

"So, destination: Casa de Argent." Stiles stated.

"Uh huh." Scott said. Derek said nothing as usual.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

Scott was a little nervous to see Allison. Things were still awkward between them. But he needed to because lives were at stake. He summed up all his confidence and knocked on the door. Thankfully, it was Chris who opened the door.

"What do you want?" Chris asked in a stern voice.

"We need your help." Scott stated.

"What would two werewolves need help from a hunter with?" Stiles was a little disappointed that he wasn't mentioned but kept it to himself.

"Do you have anything that can kill someone for a few hours then bring 'em back to life?" Stiles interjected, using the same exact words he said to Deaton.

"Why? For what?" Chris asked with eyebrows furrowed.

"To kill Deucalion and his pack." Scott said nonchalantly.

"Why'd you come to me? Why didn't you go to Deaton?"

"We did, but he didn't have an ingredient, so he suggested going to you." Scott explained.

"What ingredient would that be?" Scott was about to take out the picture from his pocket when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Dad? Who's at the door?" Allison appeared at the foot of the stairs. Scott stopped dead on his tracks. Allison's gaze quickly caught Scott's and didn't bother to look at Derek and Stiles. Scott heard Allison's heart skip a beat.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Allison asked with a bit of a stutter.

"They need my help." Chris answered before Scott could say anything. Scott nodded but didn't say anything.

"Scott?" Stiles called out when Scott didn't say anything. Scott broke his gaze with Allison and snapped out of his trance.

"What?" He turned to Chris who had one raised eyebrow. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"The picture?" Stiles said as if he was talking to a mentally challenged person.

"Oh yeah." He took out the picture and showed it to Chris. Chris grabbed it and looked at it with an odd expression.

"Allison, does this look familiar to you?" Chris said as he showed the picture to Allison. Allison walked closer and took the picture from him.

"Yeah… " Allison had the same look as her father. "We have this tree in our backyard don't we?" Allison asked in an unsure tone.

"What? Really?" Stiles asked as he bolted through the door towards the backyard, not waiting for the others to come. He looked around and surely enough, the tree was in the right corner of the yard. He quickly rushed towards the tree and examined it. It was full of blossoming flowers. The others soon came. Stiles was dumbfounded. Derek and Scott were also quite surprised.

"This is supposed to be endangered! There's only supposed to be a few of these left! And you guys have it like there are millions of them!" Stiles almost shouted.

"We had no idea. Victoria was always the one who took care of the yard." Chris sounded a little sad at the mention of his wife, but nobody really noticed.

"Since when did you care about plant life and if their endangered or not?" Derek suddenly asked.

"I'm not. It's just this plant because we need it to kill Deucalion. Duh." Stiles said. Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles turned to Chris and Allison. "You better take care of it. You never know when you need something like that." Stiles advised.

"Yeah, like now." Chris said as he put his hands at his hips.

"Well, this thing is full of flowers, so it wouldn't hurt to take one, right?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Go ahead, if it will help kill that son of a bitch, be my guest." Chris said as he gestured towards the tree. Stiles eagerly plucked a middle-sized flower.

"Okay, great! Thanks!" Stiles said to Chris and Allison.

"Okay, now we've got the flower. There's one more favor we need from you."

**AN: I just realized that Derek doesn't really talk in this fic… Do you want that to change or no?**


	17. Back to Deaton's: 2

**AN: Okay I'm finished with the whole story. And Cora is not going to be in it at all. Not even a mention.**

**Chapter 17: Back to Deaton's: 2**

"Okay, now we've got the flower. There's one more favor we need from you."

"And what would that be?" Chris asked.

"To help us kill Deucalion?" Scott said. It was more of a question than an answer.

"Didn't we just do that?" Chris asked, gesturing to the flower that was in Stiles' hands. Scott nodded.

"The potion was just so that Deucalion would trust Derek. But we need someone who can actually fight and kill Deucalion." Scott explained.

"Physically." Stiles added.

"Yeah." Scott agreed.

"What part of 'we don't want any part of these supernatural happenings' did you not get?"

"Come on dad. They're my friends. Well, most of them." Allison said, looking at Derek. Chris just sighed.

"Okay, fine. But just this once. After all this is over, you're going back to being a normal teenager." Allison nodded.

"So what's the plan?" The trio told Chris and Allison what was going on.

"Okay." Was all the response they got. They then left for Deaton's.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

"We got the flower!" Stiles shouted as he ran into the shop, holding the flower in his hands.

"The Argents had it?" Deaton said looking up from a book he was reading.

"Yep. Here." Stiles gave the flower gently to Deaton, careful not to damage it. Deaton took it and examined it.

"I thought it looked familiar." Deaton said. "Now to mix it." He carefully plucked the petals from the stamen and used a mortar and pestle to crush it. Then, he mixed it into the test tube. The test tube glowed from yellowish-green to bright orange.

"Okay, it's done." He said handing the test tube to Scott. Scott looked at it curiously.

"So…. This will kill my mom and bring her back to life a few hours later."

"That's what it's supposed to do." Deaton said nonchalantly.

"Supposed to?" Scott asked in an unsure voice.

"You have to take it right before the meeting takes place. It will last for about five to six hours, so time it right." Deaton said ignoring Scott's comment.

"Okay." Stiles suddenly interjected. "Thanks for the heads up, but it's already-" Stiles looked at his watch. "- 6:30 p.m. I better be getting home."

"Yeah me too." Scott agreed. "I'll keep this-" Scott held the test tube up "-with me. Tomorrow morning, before school, I'll bring my mom and we'll meet up at Derek's loft." Scott looked at Derek who nodded approvingly.

"Awww, why do we still have to go to school tomorrow?" Stiles whined.

"So that Deucalion doesn't suspect anything." Scott explained.

"But I don't wanna go to school." Stiles sounded like a five-year old but he couldn't care less. Derek and Scott both rolled their eyes.

"Go home. You better get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." Derek said as he walked out the door. Scott and Stiles soon left after that.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

"Mom! I'm back!" Scott shouted as he walked through the door.

"Have you told Derek and Stiles that I would be doing it?" Scott's mom asked, not bothering to ask how he was.

"Wow, straight to the point, okay. Yeah, I did." Scott answered.

"And how about the potion? Is it finished? Do you have it?" His mom asked nervously.

"Yes." Scott took the test tube out of his pocket and showed it to his mom. "Here." He handed it to his mom who observed it intently.

"This is what I have to drink tomorrow?"

"Yep." Scott said popping the 'p'. Melissa's face scrunched up.

"Does it taste bad?" Scott smiled a little.

"You're going to die from drinking this potion and you want to know how it tastes?"

"I just want to be prepared." Melissa reasoned. Scott chuckled a little. It made him a little less nervous that his mom could still crack jokes even at a time like this.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Scott asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah." Melissa said nodding a little. "You want anything to eat?" Melissa said trying to change the subject. Scott caught what his mom was hinting at.

"What do we have?" Scott said as he followed his mom into the kitchen.

**AN: I wanted to ask did I make Stiles a little too enthusiastic, or Scott not worrying enough, or Melissa too nervous, or Chris too agreeing? Oh and yeah, the title of this chapter was REALLY original….**


	18. The big day

**AN: I'm posting two chapters today because yesterday my internet crashed. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: The big day**

Stiles and Scott (along with Melissa) arrived at Derek's loft at about the same time. They knocked on the door, which Derek almost immediately opened.

"Come in." Derek said gesturing to the inside of his loft.

"Since when did you get so grandma-to-wolf-dressed-in-red-riding-hood-costume welcoming?" Stiles said.

"He's coming at noon." Derek said ignoring Stiles. Scott and Stiles checked their watches.

"Okay, well, school starts in about half an hour. So mom, you're gonna have to wait here for a while before-" Stiles continued his sentence. "-light's out." Stiles said snapping his fingers. Scott glared at Stiles. "What?" Stiles asked innocently. Melissa had a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here." Derek said looking at Melissa reassuringly.

"She better be." Scott said quite clearly. Derek was starting to get irritated.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked closer to Scott.

"Boys, stop fighting." Melissa said stepping in between them. "Can't I have just one day of no parenting?" Melissa sighed.

"Sorry mom." Scott muttered. Derek didn't apologize and just walked to his table.

"Okay, so let me get this straight…" Stile suddenly said. Everyone turned to Stiles. "We go to school, your mom takes the potion, Deucalion comes, Derek stays with Deucalion, we come back here with our army, and kill Deucalion?" Stiles said in a rush.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Derek answers.

"So, we have our own army of-" Stiles counted his fingers. "-7." Stiles declared.

"Actually, 6." Derek corrected.

"What? No! I might be failing classes, but math isn't one of them!"

"Me, Scott, Isaac, Peter, Chris and Allison." Derek counted to prove his point.

"You forgot the most important guy!" Derek raised his eyebrow. "ME!" Stiles flailed his arms.

"I didn't forget." Derek said with a monotone voice.

"Wha?" Stiles looked at Scott. "What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles gestured at Derek.

"You're smart Stiles, figure it out." Derek said, sitting down. Stiles would've taken that as a compliment if he wasn't so angry.

"So, what? I'm not allowed to help because I'm 'human'?" Stiles used the air quote.

"It's too dangerous Stiles, you could seriously get hurt." Derek almost sounded concerned.

"Chris and Allison are human! They could get hurt!" Stiles shouted.

"They know how to hold a crossbow and shoot a gun." Derek reasoned.

"I know how to shoot a gun! Sheriff's kid, remember?" Stiles used his hands to show what he meant.

"He's right." Scott interrupted agreeing with Derek.

"What? You're taking his side? I thought you were_my_ best friend!" Stiles pointed at himself.

"I'm doing this because I _am_your best friend. Because I don't want you to get hurt." Scott reasoned.

"But…" Stiles was about to give another reason when Derek cut him off.

"No. You are going straight home after school. You are not going to interfere with this plan." Derek said in all seriousness. Stiles pouted.

"That's not fair!" Stiles sounded like a five-year old. He was starting to sound like one more and more often.

"Life's not fair." Derek retorted calmly. Stiles let out an exasperated sigh. Stiles crossed his arms, turned around and walked out the door.

"Well, that couldn't have gone better." Scott said sarcastically. Derek didn't say anything.

"You were only having that conversation now?" Melissa asked.

"We were busy." Scott and Derek said in unison. Melissa raised her arms in defeat.

"You better be getting to school. Your mom will be fine." Derek said as he got up and walked into another room.

"Right. Okay. Umm… Bye mom. See you in a few hours." Scott gave a simple wave.

"What no hug?" Scott smiled. He gave his mom a big hug. "I love you, Scott." Melissa whispered.

"I love you too, mom. Everything's gonna be alright." Scott said and walked out the door.

Melissa took a deep breath and looked around the loft. She wondered if everything really was going to be alright. She convinced herself that it was and nodded to herself. She sat down on the couch. 'Might as well get comfortable.' She thought. She was gonna be here for a while.

**AN: I don't know…. Just….. Review?**


	19. It's time

**Chapter 19: It's time**

"Do you want anything to eat?" Melissa woke with a startle by the sudden voice that was Derek Hale coming down the spiral staircase.

"What time is it?" She said still a little sleepy.

"10:30." Derek replied.

"Okay, what do you have?" Melissa asked standing from the sofa.

"I'm about to make a sandwich." Derek said walking to his fridge.

"Oh, sure, I'll help you." Derek didn't answer to that. He took out some bread, ham, butter, ketchup and mayonnaise.

"What, no vegetables?" Melissa asked jokingly.

"I don't have any and I don't like them." was Derek's reply.

"Okay, then no, to the sandwich. I already ate before this anyway." Melissa said.

"Suit yourself." Derek said before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. An awkward silence filled the loft. Melissa tried to engage in conversation but couldn't think of anything. What were you supposed to talk about with a werewolf whose family almost all died in a fire?

As soon as Derek finished eating, he got up and walked straight into another room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Melissa said just before Derek was out of the door. Derek stopped.

"Training." Was Derek's one-word reply before he left.

"Great. I'm all alone again." Melissa muttered to herself. She knew that Derek could probably hear her, but she didn't care. She plopped back onto the couch, anxiously waiting for time to pass.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

"It's time." Derek said walking into the living room putting his shirt back on. Melissa looked at the watch. Fifteen more minutes to noon.

"Okay." Melissa said hesitantly.

"Here." Derek handed the test tube to Melissa. Melissa took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, everything will go according to plan." Melissa nodded.

"Okay, let's get this party started." Melissa said before drinking the potion as if drinking a shot of tequila. Derek observed her.

"How do you feel?" Derek asked.

"Normal." Derek's eyes furrowed a little. "Wait, I'm feeling a little drowsy." Melissa said putting a hand to her head.

"It's working." Derek says with a nod.

"I'm just gonna lie down." Melissa closed her eyes. That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

Scott and Stiles were nervously waiting for the bell to ring. He looked at the watch on the wall. Fifteen minutes more. Scott sighed in frustration. He thumped his feet.

"He's probably waiting for me right now." Scott whispered to Stiles who looked just as nervous as he was.

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait to get out of this hellhole." Stiles whispered right back.

"You know you're not coming with me to Derek's, right?" Scott asked. Stiles huffed.

"Yes, Scott I know. It's just, I should be a part of this too!" Stiles was hushed by the teacher.

"Stiles-" Scott tried to say something.

"Yeah, yeah, too dangerous, I might get hurt, yada yada."

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Stilinski?" The teacher asked.

"Uhhh… no, not really, just that Scott here bought a new game, it's called wolf fighters FYI, go check it out, awesome game." Scott glared at him. "Anyway, he didn't invite me to play it with him, he wants to play it with another friend, and not his best friend, so-"

"Hey! I want to play it with another friend because I'm scared you might lose and _get hurt_." Scott defended. Stiles was about to retort before he was interrupted. The school bell rang. Scott had almost forgotten about the plan.

"Okay class, do your notes and hand in the essay next Friday." Scott quickly grabbed his bag and tried to leave but was stopped.

"Mr. McCall! Mr. Stilinski! Come here!" They both walked towards him. "I don't want any of your shenanigans happening in class again, got it?"

"Yes sir." They said simultaneously.

"Good. Dismissed." Scott ran out of the class leaving Stiles running after him. He got to his bike. He saw Stiles running out of the school heading his way.

"Go home." He said before putting on his helmet and riding off.

**AN: Give me an 'R'! Give me an 'E'! Give me a 'V'! Give me an 'I'! Give me another 'E'! Give me a 'W'! What does that spell? REVIEW!**


	20. He's here

**Chapter 20: He's here**

Scott rode towards Derek's as fast as he could. As he approached Derek's loft, he thought about how he was going to convince Deucalion that he was genuinely surprised. He got his act together and knocked on the door.

"Derek! I need your help! Do you know where my mom is? I think something happened to her!" Scott shouted.

"You're right on that one, Scott. Something did happen to her, and not in a good way." Deucalion was the one that answered the door.

"What are you doing here? What did you do to my mom? Where's Derek?" Scott tried to sound surprised as he walked into the loft.

"My, my, so many questions." Deucalion teased.

"Where is she?" Scott repeated sounding quite fierce.

"Around." Was all Deucalion said.

"How about Derek? Where'd he go? And why'd he let you in here?" Derek asked trying to sound confused.

"I think he should tell you himself." Derek emerged from the stairs.

"What is he talking about Derek?" Derek just stayed silent. "Derek?" Still no answer. Deucalion was getting a little impatient.

"Well, since he's such a chatterbox, I'll have to be the one who explains it. He's on my side now."

"What?!" Scott shouted out looking at Derek accusingly. Derek had his signature blank expression on his face.

"Yes, I know. Quite unbelievable isn't it?" Deucalion said, toying with his cane. Scott acted like he was at a loss for words. "But it's true. Derek has become a new man, or should I say, a new wolf." Deucalion smirked.

"So what is this? A deal? Me for my mom?" Scott asked in a disgusted tone.

"More or less. Look at it however you like Scott." Scott looked to Derek.

"Fine." He turned to Deucalion. "I'll do it." Deucalion smirked turned into a grin. "But I have something else for you." Scott continued. Deucalion's grin dropped.

"Oh, and by any chance, would that something else be these four?" The alpha twins stepped into the loft with Chris and Allison both knocked out and Peter and Isaac blood-spattered and also out cold. Scott and Derek's eyes both grew wide as they turned to look at each other.

"That wasn't part of the plan, was it boys?" Deucalion asked pompously.

"How did you know?" Scott asked, very curious to find the answer.

"You dropped many hints, you must be more careful next time. There was the 'tense at school' phase. And yes, the twins noticed. There was Derek who was too accepting, but the last clue was the one that gave the game away." Deucalion then turned to Derek.

"It was quite disappointing to see you use the same trick Derek." Scott turned to Derek who looked like he didn't know what Deucalion was saying.

"You don't have a clue what I'm talking about, do you?" Deucalion asked. "Don't you remember? You were about nine, maybe ten years old." Derek's eyes grew wide with awareness. Deucalion could hear Derek's heart beating faster.

"Aah yes. It's all coming back to you now." Deucalion smirked again.

"What? What is it Derek?" Derek was still grasping the information.

"My mom…" Derek managed to croak out.

"Yes Derek, your mother used this same exact trick on me once before. That's how you let the cat out of the bag." Realization hit Scott.

"That's why you weren't affected by the smell, and why you knew the name of the potion." Derek just nodded. Suddenly, a wave of anger and frustration shot through Derek. He started to growl lowly.

"Touchy subject." Deucalion concluded. Derek flicked out his claws.

"Ready for round two, I see?" Derek growled a lot louder this time. Scott joined in.

"Two against one? Now that's not fair." Deucalion said in a playful voice.

"You have the other two, which makes one big one, that's fair." Scott said sarcastically.

"Oh them? No, it's just going to be the three of us. No need to involve them. Besides, they've got their hands full." Derek had enough of talking. He started moving to Deucalion's 9 o'clock, while Scott went for Deucalion's 3.

Deucalion headed for Scott first, waving his cane at Scott's chest. Scott avoided it by leaning back and dodging to the right. He grabbed the cane, trying and successfully grasping it out of Deucalion's hand and throwing it away.

"Taking a blind man's cane? That's not very nice."

"You're not a man, you're a monster." Scott spat out. Derek chose that moment to try and slash Deucalion's throat. Deucalion turned around and grabbed Derek's arms slamming him to the ground. Scott tried for the waist and ended up next to Derek.

"Still up for round three?" Deucalion asked as he stood over Derek and Scott. Deucalion picked up his cane and started to scrape both Scott and Derek who were pinned to the ground. Scott thought of his mom before he passed out.

**AN: I'm pretty sure I've been doing a lot of OOC's, but now I don't care anymore because it's my fic and I'll do whatever I want with it! Sorry, didn't mean to get so angry/possessive. I've been having mood swings lately….**


	21. They're gone

**Chapter 21: They're gone**

Scott woke up with a blazing headache. Wait, why did he have a headache? Werewolves don't get headaches. He tried to get up and felt pain surge through his body. He looked down at his body only to find scrape marks all over it. What was the last thing that happened? He was at Derek's, then Deucalion… oh. _Oh. _Now he remembered.

He looked around the loft and saw Chris, Allison, Peter and Isaac sitting in a corner. He tried to get up, wincing at the pain, but still got up, and walked over to the four figures. As he walked closer, he saw Chris was waking up.

"Hey, Chris!" Scott slapped his face a little before he woke up.

"Huh….? Where am I?" Allison?" He looked at Allison who was still unconscious. "Allison!" He got up and ran towards her. Scott wasn't worried because he could hear Allison's heartbeat and her breathing steadily. Chris checked for injuries. There were none. He sighed in relief.

"What happened?" He asked Scott.

"Deucalion knew all along." Scott answered.

"And?" Chris said clearly asking Scott to continue.

"Then Derek and I tried to fight off Deucalion and that's all I remember." He recalled thinking of his mom, but that was – wait, his mom! Where was his mom?! "Where's my mom?!" He asked in a panicked voice.

"She's in there." Chris pointed to another room. Scott ran into it and found his mom sprawled over the floor. Her hands were clenched.

"Mom!" As if on cue, his moms took a loud, deep, breathe at that moment and started breathing rapidly. When she calmed down, her first question was "Is he dead?"

"Not exactly." Was Scott's reply. Melissa gave Scott a confused expression.

"What does that mean?" Scott explained to his mom.

"So where's Derek now?"

"I don't know. He's not here." Melissa nodded. Scott helped his mom get off the floor and walk out the room. Peter and Isaac were still not awake, but Allison's eyes were open looking at her dad. Chris turned to Scott and Allison followed suit.

"So what are we going to do now?" Allison asked Scott.

"We're not going to do anything." Chris said. "I said we were done after this and I meant it."

"But Deucalion still isn't dead. Meaning we're not done."

"Yes we are, Allison. Let's go."

"No! I want to help." She turned to Scott expectantly.

"Well first, we have to find Derek."

"Allison! I said we were done, so we're done. No buts. Come on." Allison just stood there crossing her arms. "Is this going to happen every time Scott gets into trouble? 'Cause if it is, this is never gonna stop." Allison just glared at her dad. Chris let out a long sigh.

"Where does Derek usually go at this hour?" Allison smiled secretly knowing that her dad would always be on her side.

"He usually goes for a picnic in the park." A sarcastic but hurt voice answered. Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see Peter getting up and brushing himself off.

"Haha, very funny." Chris said not amused.

"I don't know. And I'm quite certain Scott doesn't know either." Scott nodded agreeing with Peter.

"Great, so now we've got a lost werewolf, and we don't know where he usually goes." Chris threw his hands in the air.

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot. He'll be back. He probably just needs some time alone." Peter says as if he knows everything in the world.

"What time is it?" Melissa asks. Scott looks at his watch.

"6:30p.m."

"I don't know about you werewolves but I'm beat. I'm heading home, come on Allison." Allison glanced at Scott for a bit and when Scott nodded indicating that he was also going home, she followed her dad.

"Yeah, I also have to hit the hay." Melissa told Scott. Scott nodded. He looked at Peter and then at Isaac who was only now getting up.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of sleeping beauty over here." Peter said.

"Okay." Scott walked out of the loft with his mom and headed home.

**AN: I'm pretty sure most of you know where this is going.**


	22. What actually happened

**Chapter 22: What actually happened**

Stiles was so frustrated. Scott had just left him at school. Stiles was not letting this go. He was going no matter what. He didn't care what Scott and Derek would do or say. He was not going to be the odd one out.

He got into his car and waited for a few minutes (Which was pure torture on his part) so that he would not get caught and then started the engine. He drove to Derek's imaging what was happening at that time. He parked a little ways down the road so that the werewolves couldn't hear him and tiptoed almost all the way to Derek's loft.

When he got there, Stiles quickly hid and listened in on the conversation.

"Ready for round two, I see?" He heard Deucalion's British accent. He heard a growl which could only come from the one and only sourwolf himself. He also heard another growl but less low, which he guessed was coming from Scott.

"Two against one? Now that's not fair." Wait, two? Where are the other four? Stiles had to wonder.

"You have the other two, which makes one big one, that's fair." Yep, that was definitely Scott.

"Oh them? No, it's just going to be the three of us. No need to involve them. Besides, they've got their hands full." They? Probably the twins. But what was their hands full of?

He heard some growling and then the sound of something falling to the ground.

"Taking a blind man's cane? That's not very nice." He heard Deucalion say in a playful voice.

"You're not a man, you're a monster." Stiles rolled his eyes at the cheesy line. Nice comeback Scott, real original.

He heard someone try an attack from behind and a smash to the ground. He heard someone else try a similar attack and ended the same way as the first.

"Still up for round three?" There were various gory sounding scrapings after that.

Stiles couldn't do anything. He couldn't move, couldn't help, he felt utterly useless. That's when he heard Deucalion say something.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

Scott passed out. Derek was the only one left standing. Well, lying. On the floor. Covered in blood. Being attacked by a really, really vigorous alpha. Yeah, he was doing just fine. Then, Deucalion stopped.

"You can come out now. Don't be shy." Deucalion suddenly said. Derek had an idea on whom Deucalion was talking to but he was hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. He looked up, cringing at the pain, and saw the one person he didn't want to see. All hope was lost.

"Stiles! Get out of here!" Derek said while coughing out blood. Stiles just stood there glued to the spot, looking horrified at Derek.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport Derek. Let's have a little fun." He snapped his fingers and pointed at Stiles and then to Derek. In a flash, one of the twins (he couldn't tell which was which) was putting a bag over Derek's head and dragging Derek across the floor like a kid dragging a teddy bear. That was all Stiles could remember seeing before he too was seeing darkness.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

Stiles awoke to someone punching him in the face, hard. He opened his eyes to see a twin looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Good, you're finally awake. If you didn't wake up soon, I would've had to kiss you, and you're not my type." 'Not my type? This has gotta be Ethan. Aiden wouldn't say 'not my type.'' Stiles thought.

"Hey Ethan, long time no see. Where's your brother?" Stiles said moving his mouth in a weird way thinking it would make the pain go away.

"He's taking care of your alpha." Ethan said as he walked around Stiles. Only then did Stiles take in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a dark room with only one light source, tied to a chair (which he thought was the typical bad-guy torturing good-guy scene in a really cliché movie). He also saw a pillow in a corner of the room. What was a pillow doing in a torture room?

"Really? I thought you guys were inseparable. Wasn't the saying, two wrongs make a right? Aren't you two supposed to be like two halves of a whole idiot?" Stiles voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"That's what you do isn't it? When you're scared or hurt, you use sarcasm as your defense mechanism." Ethan observed.

"Aren't you supposed to be torturing me and not commenting on the way I defend myself?" Stiles spat out.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Ethan asked with raised eyebrows.

"Now that just sounds sexual. Are you like this with everyone?"

"Not usually. But I have my moments."

"I thought you said I wasn't your type."

"Doesn't mean I'm not allowed to tease."

"You're weird."

"So are you."

"Touché." Stiles was kinda having fun bantering with Ethan. He was also kinda hoping he could keep this up so he didn't have scars after all this was over. Scott better get here soon.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing Stiles, I do." Ethan said as he pulled another chair and straddled it.

"Oh, and what am I doing?" Stiles asked innocently.

"You think you're being so smart and witty, trying to trick me into talking with you until Scott comes." Stiles tried to make a face like he didn't know what Ethan was talking about.

"It's not gonna work, I'll tell you that." Stiles didn't know how to respond to that.

"I'll have to be gentle with you. You're 'human' and fragile. You break easily."

"That makes me sound like a piece of china. I'm not that fragile, but I do appreciate the fact that you think I'm that pretty."

"You're not my type." Ethan repeated before standing up from the chair and punching Stiles right in the gut. Stiles grunted in pain.

"Ethan I know you're a good guy. Don't do this." Stiles knew how cheesy it sounded but didn't care.

"Sorry, boss' rules." Ethan said before flicking out his claws. Stiles knew he had something bad coming his way but couldn't stop thinking about how Derek was probably witnessing the same thing only a lot more gruesome.

**AN: Sorry to make Ethan so evil and sarcastic, I know it's OOC, but it's for the plot. I actually like Ethan and think that he should join team Scott on the real show. I think inside he's a good guy and Danny's part of making him a good guy. And if Ethan joins the pack, Aiden will too. I also want Danny to join the pack but that's not the point. What I meant was I'm sorry for the OOCness.**


	23. Realization

**Chapter 23: Realization**

Scott wanted to call Stiles and tell him what happened with Deucalion. He bet that Stiles was probably staring at the phone waiting for Scott to call. But when he got home, Scott said a quick goodnight to his mom and passed out (in a good way) on his bed. He was just so damn tired with all the shit happening in his life.

The next day, Stiles didn't come to school. That was odd, because Stiles would never not come to school, especially on the day after something like what happened happened.

Scott saw Lydia and Allison walking over to Scott's locker.

"Hey Scott." Lydia greeted.

"Hey." Scott answered simply.

"Where's Stiles? I thought he would be here pestering you for the details of what happened yesterday." Allison asked.

"I don't know. He didn't come to school today." Lydia and Allison's eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you check your phone?" Lydia asked.

"Oh shit! I forgot to!" Scott quickly took out his phone. There were four missed calls and a voice mail from the Sheriff. Scott started to panic. He listened to the voice mail.

'_Hey Scott, I wanted to call to make sure Stiles was okay. His phone was switched off when I called him and seeing that he's always with you… Just tell him that it's fine if he wants to stay at your house but tell him to tell me first.' _

Scott had an incredulous look on his face.

"What? What did he say?" Allison asked worriedly.

"It wasn't him… It was…. His dad." Scott said in a weird voice.

"Why was his dad calling you?" Lydia and Allison's faces grew even more confused.

"Stiles wasn't home yesterday…" Scott became conscious of what was happening. Allison and Lydia soon caught on.

"Oh my god… you don't think Derek missing has to do with…"

"I have to find Isaac." He ran towards Isaac's locker and was relieved to see Isaac neatly putting some books into his locker.

"Isaac." Scott said and Isaac turned.

"Hey Scott…" Isaac said in a questioning tone.

"Derek and Stiles might be in danger." Scott said going straight to the point.

"What? How do you know that?" Isaac asked alarmed.

"Stiles didn't go home last night and Derek's missing."

"It could just be a coincidence." Isaac stated.

"I don't believe in coincidences. And where else would Stiles go if he wasn't with me or his dad?"

"Good point. So what do you want to do?"

"I think we should go find Peter."

"Right now?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, right now! They could be dead for all we know!"

"Okay, okay, fine, let's go." Scott nodded and headed for the door. As he reached the door, someone stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to help." Allison declared.

"Me too." Lydia piped in.

"Allison, your dad would probably shoot me if I let you come and Lydia, it's too dangerous." Scott reasoned.

"That's not a problem, just don't tell him." Allison replied.

"Allison, you know I can't…" Scott stopped when he saw the look Allison gave him.

"Okay fine." Allison smiled.

"Hey, I'm still here, and I still want to help. And before you say anything, you didn't let me in on the first plan so you owe me this." Lydia voiced out. Scott sighed. He was defeated.

"Okay fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

They all left for Peter's.

**AN: So now more characters are starting to come in and talk more. Not just our trio. Do you like seeing other characters or do you just want our beloved two werewolves and human?**


	24. Plotting

**AN: The motel idea is from Supernatural, the prison idea is from The Walking Dead and the asylum idea is from American Horror Story.**

**Chapter 24: Plotting**

"Peter! Open up!" Scott said knocking loudly on the door. The door cracked open.

"Aren't you all supposed to be at school?" Peter said looking at the four teenagers.

"Derek and Stiles might be in danger." Scott stated ignoring Peter's question.

"And why do you say that?" Peter asks with an unimpressed expression.

"Stiles didn't go home last night and Derek's missing." Scott parroted what he said to Isaac.

"Couldn't it just be a coincidence?"

"Okay, Isaac, I think you've been spending too much time with Peter." Scott says because they answered the same.

"It's not my fault you ask the exact same thing." Isaac retorted.

"Look, it's not a coincidence, okay? Stiles doesn't go anywhere without me or his dad."

"Good point. What do you want me to do about it?"

"I swear it's like going back in time and talking to the same person again." Peter and Isaac rolled their eyes. Allison and Lydia just listened in.

"Deucalion wouldn't have kept them in his apartment, he's too smart for that. You've gotta know where Deucalion is keeping them, or at least an idea." Scott question was more of a statement.

"I've got some places but I'm not 100% sure they're there."

"Can we come in so you can show us? It's getting hot out here." Lydia suddenly said. Peter sighed and gestured for them to come in. Scott observed the apartment, he'd never been here before. He was pretty sure no one else has ever been here before other than Isaac and Derek.

"Nice place, right?" Peter asked noticing Scott staring everywhere. Scott just glared at him.

"I've never been here before, I'm just checking it out." He would never admit it but the place looked pretty good. Peter just smirked at him.

"Okay, back to the point. Where do you think Deucalion's keeping them?" Scott asked remembering why he was actually here.

"Oh yes, follow me." They followed Peter into another room which had a table in the middle of the room and a giant map of Beacon Hills on the wall. The map was marked with red black and blue markers.

"Where did you even get a map this big?" Lydia asked.

"I know people." Was Peter's simple answer.

"What are these marking's supposed to mean?" Isaac asked.

"The red ones are places he's probably keeping them, the blue are places which are neutral, and the black are places they're not likely to be." Peter explained.

"So we've got three reds, four blues and three blacks." Allison said counting the marks. Peter hummed in agreement.

"What are the three reds?" Scott asked.

"This is Sleep Eazy Motel. This is the Beacon Hills Correctional Facility, and this, is the Beacon Hills Mental Institution. And yes, you guessed it, they are all abandoned." Peter said as he pointed to the locations on the map with his fingers.

"So he might be at any one of these places?" Peter nodded. Scott sighed. "Can't you pinpoint him to one of these places?" Peter shook his head. Scott made a face. He didn't have much time, Derek and Stiles could already be dead for all they know. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment.

"Okay, that means we gotta split up. Lydia and Isaac, you go to the prison. Peter, you go to the asylum. Allison and I will go to the Motel." Everyone split up.

"You two should take these." Peter said handing Allison and Lydia some knives. Allison and Lydia took the knives and kept them. "Just in case something unexpected happens."

"Doesn't something unexpected always happen?" Isaac says.

"Gotta agree with you there. Let's go." Scott commanded.

**AN: It just occurred to me that I don't know how Lydia, Isaac and Allison go to school, which means they don't have transportation. So let's just assume they can magically fly or teleport to places. Oh and the name of the hotel wasn't a typo, I changed 's' to 'z' for the next chapter.**


	25. Splitting up

**Chapter 25: Splitting up**

Lydia and Isaac were standing in front of the prison which looked very old and fragile and like it was about to collapse right in front of them.

"Couldn't Scott just have given us the motel?" Lydia mumbled to herself.

"It's not that bad. I've seen worse." Isaac tried to comfort Lydia.

"It looks like if a feather fell on it, it would come crashing down." Isaac just shrugged as he climbed over the wall and extended a hand at Lydia. Lydia reluctantly took it and jumped over the wall landing a bit wobbly but was helped by Isaac.

"You okay?" Isaac asked as he held Lydia straight.

"Yeah, just peachy." Lydia monotoned and walked to the front of the door which was chained. Isaac easily broke off the chains and opened the door.

"Ladies first." Lydia shot Isaac a glare but nonetheless walked into the prison. Isaac followed, closing the door with a loud _creaaaak _followed by a _bang_ as the door shut.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

Peter walked to the door of the asylum, breaking the chains even more easily than Isaac did. He opened and closed the door quietly as to not attract any attention.

Inside, he saw a desk with the sign 'need help?' on it. He walked pass the desk and into a hallway. He opened the door to his left to see an old bed and toilet. He closed the door and turned back to the hallway. Only then was he aware that the whole length of the hallway was filled with rooms that had faded numbers on them.

He opened door number two to see the exact same thing, only with rats in them. He closed the door and looked down the hallway which must have had at least twenty of the same rooms. Peter sighed and kept checking the rooms. This was gonna take a long time.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

Scott and Allison were standing in front of the big flickering sign which would read 'Sleep Easy Motel' if it was working correctly but instead read 'Sleazy Motel'.

"Well the name doesn't lie." Allison said trying to make a joke. Scott didn't laugh. Something was drawing him to one of the rooms down the hall, but he wasn't sure which one.

He walked straight pass the reception desk and checked the first room. Nobody there. Suddenly, Scott started running down the hall.

"Scott? Where are you going?" Allison shouted at him but Scott didn't stop. Allison just waited for Scott to come back. She heard a faint shout of Scott calling for Derek and Stiles and that was it. A voice startled her from behind.

"He shouldn't have left you here all alone." The British werewolf stated. "It does make our job easier but his a lot harder." Allison jerked around and saw Deucalion standing in the middle of the alpha twins. Allison was at a loss for words. She tried to speak but instead let out a small squeak like a mouse.

"No need to be frightened, darling. We just want your boyfriend is all. You're just a bargaining chip." Allison found that she could move her hands and tried to reach for the knife that was in her pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Deucalion said. Aiden started walking closer to Allison. She immediately took out the knife and tried to stab Aiden which failed miserably when Aiden slapped it out of her hand.

"You shouldn't have done that." Aiden growled out. He grabbed her and closed her breathing points. Allison struggled until she couldn't breathe and was knocked out.

**AN: So we've finally reached how the first chapter became. Hooray!**


	26. No time like the present

**Chapter 26: No time like the present**

Present day

"And that's what happened." Stiles said still sore from the beatings.

"Why couldn't you just have listened to us for once?" Scott whined a little.

"Come on you have to admit you knew I wouldn't." Scott glared at Stiles.

"Let's go get Derek and get out of here." Stiles suggested. Scott nodded helping his best friend up. They walked, or in Stiles case, limped to the other room. Derek was sitting on the floor with crossed legs. He had visibly healed a little.

"Derek, let's go." Derek turned to Scott. Scott saw he had an odd look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Why would Deucalion kidnap and torture us only to let you find us?" Scott thought for a moment. Then it hit him.

"Allison!" Scott quickly ran out of the room and back to the place he left her. But Allison wasn't there. "ALLISON!" He screamed out. No response. He felt anger surge through his body. WHY DID HE LEAVE ALLISON ALL ALONE? WHY DIDN'T HE BRING ALLISON WITH HIM? WHY WAS HE SUCH AN IDIOT?!

Scott let out a loud cry of frustration and punched the wall next to him. He kept punching it until he left a hole in the wall. He then dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands.

"Scott!" He heard Stiles yell as he and Derek made their way to where Scott was kneeling. Stiles immediately tried to comfort Scott.

"It's not your fault man." Stiles said as he patted Scott's back.

"IT I_S_ MY FAULT! _I _WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP HER SAFE!" Scott cried.

"You didn't know what that bastard was gonna do. You can't blame yourself for that."

"You're right. I can't blame myself." Scott got up from his kneeling stance. "I should blame _you."_

"Yeah, wait, what?" Stiles asked suddenly confused.

"Scott-" Derek tried to say something.

"And you. You're the reason she's gone." He bitterly said turning to Derek.

"You can't blame this on me or Derek." Stiles defended, his voice getting louder.

"Why not? If you weren't kidnapped than she wouldn't be either!" Scott yelled. He then quickly ran out of the abandoned motel.

"What? Is he on his period or something?" Stiles asked Derek sarcastically.

"The girl he's in love with just got kidnapped. He's allowed to be like that. Just, give him some time and he'll apologize." Derek said understanding how Scott was feeling. Stiles remembered the story Peter had told him and just nodded.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go home, and you should too. It's been a hell of a day." Stiles stated. Derek just nods and leaves.

**AN: Too dramatic? I feel like it's too dramatic, but what the hell, just write. **


	27. Planning: 2

**Chapter 27: Planning: 2**

Scott ran to his bike, not wanting to hear what Stiles or Derek were gonna say. He texted Peter, Isaac and Lydia to meet at Peter's. He rode to Peter's thinking of how he was going to get Allison back and how he was going to tell Chris what happened to her. He was so screwed.

When he reached Peter's, he had to wait a few minutes before the others arrived.

"So? Where are they?" Peter asked as he got out of his car.

"They're fine. They've gone back home to rest it off." Everyone nodded except Peter who had a suspicious look on his face.

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming?" Peter asks.

"Because there is. Allison was taken." Scott mumbled in a defeated voice.

"WHAT?" Lydia shouted out. Isaac had a look of disbelief on his face and Peter threw his hands up in the air.

"Great, two steps forward, one step back. So what are we gonna do now?" Scott sighed.

"I thought maybe one of you guys had a plan…" Scott asked without any hope in his voice.

"He might be keeping her at one of the other two places now." Isaac stated trying to help.

"He wouldn't. He's too smart for that. He wants us to find _him, _not_ them_." Scott concluded.

"So _he_ might be at one of the other two places now?" Isaac asked trying to catch up.

Scott hums in agreement. "I've gotta go find him." Scott states confidently.

"So what's your plan? You're just gonna go and give yourself up? Huh? Is that it?"

"Well what else am I supposed to do? Just sit here knowing that Allison could be tortured right this very second!?" Scott shouted, his voice gradually getting louder.

"That's not what I'm saying, I'm saying you have to figure it out first before running in there doing something rash." Peter says in a calm voice.

"What do you think I should do then?" Scott asks genuinely.

"I think first, you have to go tell her father what happened." Scott swallowed the big lump that was forming in his throat.

"I'm so dead." Scott murmured to himself but Lydia responded.

"Yeah, you are."

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

They reached the Argent household in a couple of minutes. Scott nervously knocked on the door, thinking of how he was going to break it down to Chris.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want any part of this anymore?" Chris almost whined as he cracked the door open. "And where's Allison? Shouldn't she be with you?" Chris asked looking behind them. Scott was speechless. He couldn't muster up any words to say. Lydia and Isaac both looked tongue-tied. Peter sighed. Looks like it was up to him to tell Chris what happened.

"She was taken by Deucalion because Scott here wasn't paying attention." Peter deadpans. Chris had a disbelieving look on his face.

"WHAT?!" Chris shouted. Scott flinched at the sound of the ex-hunter's voice.

"Don't sugarcoat it Peter." Lydia said in a flat voice.

"The guy has a right to know that his daughter was kidnapped." Peter said defensively.

"Excuse me? Hello, I'm still here!" Chris shouts out. "You know what? Wait here for a minute." Chris says as he goes into the house, leaving the door open.

"Where is he going?" Isaac asks.

"I have an idea." Peter smirks, then walks away.

"Where are you going?" Isaac asks again. Peter ignores him. The sound of a gun click made them turn around. Scott saw a shotgun pointed directly at him.

"WOAH!" Scott shouts out surprised as he backs away, finally finding his voice. "Okay, no need to use that…" Scott says nervously as he raises his hands up defensively. Lydia backs away to the right while Isaac backs away to the left.

"What happened to Allison? And answer wisely, or this-" Chris holds up a spare bullet. "-goes in there." He points at Scott's chest. Scott swallows the lump in his throat.

"Okay…" Scott takes a deep breath. "Stiles and Derek were taken by Deucalion, so Isaac, Lydia, Allison and I went to Peter for help. Peter then showed us some places where they might be held captive. Then, we split up. Allison and I, Isaac and Lydia, and Peter. Allison and I went to this motel where I caught their scent. Then I ran towards them." Scott tried to explain.

"I? As in you left Allison behind!?" His voice was accusing and angry. Scott nodded looking ashamed. "Why would you just leave her like that, all alone, with no weapon, I might add-"

"Actually, I gave her and Lydia a weapon." Peter said trying to make Scott feel better.

"He's telling the truth. I have it." Lydia said as she took out the knife and showed it to Chris.

"That's not the point! The point is that Scott didn't look after Allison!" Chris yelled still pointing the gun at Scott.

"I'm sorry." Scott quickly apologized. "I was just preoccupied at the moment, and it happened so fast, and-"

"You're a werewolf! You should be able to keep track of things that are fast!" Chris shouted back. Scott couldn't think of anything else to say, so he lowered his head in disgrace. Chris stared at the kid who looked like a puppy that just broke a vase. Chris sighed and lowered his gun.

"I still haven't forgiven you, but what's the plan?" Scott raised his head slowly and looked at the hunter who had an 'I'm not impressed' look.

"We haven't figured that out yet, but we're pretty sure Deucalion wants me to find him and not her."

"So you're just gonna go in blind?" Chris asks.

"Why is everyone saying the same thing as Peter today?" Peter, Isaac and Lydia rolled their eyes. Chris had a confused look on his face. "Never mind. No, I'm not going in blind, but I don't know what else to do." Scott admitted.

"Okay, looks like we have a lot of planning and plotting to do." Chris said as he opened the door wider to let the other four in. They went in without a word spoken.

**AN: Okay, I'm getting real tired of having to think of chapter names so I'm just repeating the old ones and writing: 2 at the back of them.**


	28. Back home: 2

**AN: Yay! Sterek scene here. That is all.**

**Chapter 28: Back home: 2**

Stiles got home feeling exhausted. He had just been tortured by werewolves, and he wasn't a werewolf, so he was allowed to be at least a little tired. He opened the front door and was greeted by his father.

"Hey kid, how was-" The sheriff took one look at Stiles and rushed towards him. "What happened? Why do you have a black eye and blood on your face? Did you get into a fight again? I'm going to arrest the bastard who did this and-"

"Dad! I'm fine. It's no big deal. Haven't we already talked about this?" Stiles says calmly.

"Yeah, but son…" The sheriff sighed. "You know I care about you and I would do anything for-"

"I know dad, you told me already. I swear everything is okay." Then he came up with a cover idea. "I was sitting in this assholes seat, and he beat me up cause I didn't want to move. Nothing serious." His dad sighed again.

"Okay son, I trust you. You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to, you know."

"Nah, I think I can manage a few jackasses now and then." Stiles says confidently. "God knows I can handle werewolves." He mumbled.

"What was that?" His dad asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm gonna go take a shower. Wash all of the sweat and blood off. I'll come down for dinner after this. What are we having?" Stiles asks as he walks to the foot of the stairs.

"Burgers and curly fries." His dad grins.

"Dad you know you're not supposed to be eating curly fries. And please tell me the burgers have lettuce or at least tomatoes in them." Stiles whines a little. He was already tired, why couldn't his dad eat healthy without him for once?

"Of course they do!" The sheriff with a face clearly saying 'they don't'. Stiles narrows his eyes.

"You're lying, I can tell dad. You are my dad after all. I guess I'll have to check after the shower."

"What you don't trust your dear old dad?" He says with a fake hurt voice. Stiles snorts but leaves it at that as he runs up the stairs.

When he gets to his room, he closes the door shut and locks it. He walks into the bathroom and takes off his shirt to checks for any scars. There are a few scrapes across his chest, but nothing serious. He turns around to check his back and sees there is a big, long cut starting from his right shoulder all the way down to the left side of his waist.

He hisses a bit at the sight and tries to touch it. Surprisingly, it doesn't sting. He takes off his pants and walks into the shower. He makes sure he has washed all the blood on his body, face and hair before walking out of the shower and drying his body with a towel. He puts the towel around his waist and walks out of the bathroom.

What surprises him is the six-foot tall, black leather jacket wearing werewolf sitting on his bed.

"AAAAH!" He jumps back a little. "Derek! What are you doing here!?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Derek said as if it was normal for them.

"This puts a whole new meaning to creeper wolf! Couldn't you have just waited until tomorrow?! Or, you know, when I have clothes on?!" Stiles shouted flailing his arms. Derek raised an eyebrow at him, having an amused look on his face.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! Sheesh!" Stiles continues putting his hand at his heart and clenching it. Derek continues to look amused. Stiles huffed and turned around to take a shirt. "Stupid creeper wolf coming into my room at night through my window, asking me if I'm alright…" Stiles mumbles but Derek ignores it, seeing the large scar on the back of Stiles back.

"You're hurt." Derek's amused face drops into a concerned face as he gets off Stiles' bed.

"I'm fine. I don't feel a thing." Stiles says back still turned to Derek, picking out a shirt. "Never been bet-" Stiles stopped as he felt Derek's hand on his back. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked a little weirded out by Derek's action. Derek didn't answer but lifted his hand from Stiles' back.

Stiles turned around and ran to the mirror. He looked at his back. The scar was gone. Like, completely. No trace. Vamoose. Nada. Zero. _Gone. _Stiles turned to Derek to thank him and ask why he did it but found an empty room instead. The window was open, wind blowing the curtains.

Stiles furrowed his eyes. Now he was even more confused. He shrugged it off as he put on his clothes. He runs back downstairs and sees his father patiently waiting for him.

"Okay, I'm done. Let me see those burgers that supposedly have vegetables in them."

**AN: Werewolves can heal people right? I wasn't really watching the episodes correctly, but I know enough to write a fanfic… So what did you think? **


	29. This is it

**AN: I'm posting two chapters today because yesterday i forgot to post. sorry. so if you haven't read the one before, go read it now!**

**Chapter 29: This is it**

"Let's hope this works." Chris says as he gets out of his vehicle parked maybe three blocks away from the destination. Scott nods and rides his bike to the asylum, leaving the others behind. He runs into the through the doors.

"Deucalion! I know you're in here! I'm giving myself up! Just let her go!" Scott shouts with all his might.

"Really? Do you actually mean it or is this another one of your plans that always seem to fail terribly?" Deucalion asks from behind him.

"I mean it. Just, let her go." Scott says, sounding as sincere as he could ever sound.

"Very well." Deucalion snaps his fingers. The alpha twins appear with Allison, who is muffling something behind the piece of cloth tied around her mouth. Scott's face grows worrisome when he sees Allison who is now kneeling.

"Come closer Scott. Can't have you running away, can I?" Scott reluctantly walks over to Deucalion's side. Without warning, Deucalion grabs Scott's arms with a firm grip so that Scott can't move. He is startled but just stays put.

"You have me now. Let her go." Scott says again. Deucalion nods and the alpha twins take the cloth off and let go of her. Allison quickly runs a few feet from them and then turns around to look at Scott with a very apprehensive stare. Scott forces a smile. "Go. I'll be fine." Scott says reassuringly. Allison just stares at Scott before slowly backing away, then soon turning around and running out the doors.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

Chris is cleaning his gun when he hears the doors of the asylum fly open. He turns his head to see his daughter running out of the asylum. She turns his way and he gives her a wave. He sighs and smiles, relieved that his daughter is alive and in one piece.

She runs towards him and almost knocks him over with a desperate hug. He returns the hug with the same amount of force, hugging her tightly. Tears threaten to leave his eyes as his daughter is sobbing with both joy and pain at the same time.

"What's gonna happen to Scott?" She croaks out between sobs.

"He'll be fine. We have a plan, don't worry." Chris says trying to comfort his emotionally hurt daughter. Allison nods but still holds on to her father, not willing to let him go just yet. They stay like that for a few minutes before breaking the hug.

"You okay?" Chris says as he cups Allison's face and wipes away the tears. Allison nods. "Okay. Let's go home. You need some rest." Chris says to Allison as he let's go of her face. "Scott will be fine. We have a plan remember? I'll tell you in the car." Chris quickly adds when he sees Allison's face.

Allison nods and follows her father into the car.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

Isaac and Lydia were waiting anxiously at the argent household. Peter however, was calm as usual laying on the couch as Isaac and Lydia paced forward and back, waiting for Chris to come back, hopefully with Allison.

They hear the sound of a car engine coming their way. They turn to the door, nervously waiting for someone to open it. The door finally opens, revealing one relieved Chris and one tired Allison.

"Allison!" Lydia screams and runs towards her best friend. "I was so worried." Lydia said as she hugged Allison as tightly as she could possibly hug.

"Can't breathe." Allison chokes out. Lydia realizes her mistake and quickly let's go.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you? Did I do anything to you?" Lydia asks with wide eyes. Allison smiles at how much her best friend cares about her.

"No, I'm alright. Just a little tired." Allison says looking at Isaac who was looking at Allison with a calmed face then at Peter who didn't look like he cared. "Umm not to be unwelcoming or anything, but what are they doing here?" Allison asks her father.

"We're here because we helped him get you back." Peter answers simply.

"Yeah, so now that she's back, you guys can go home and come back tomorrow to settle this problem with Scott." Chris says.

"That's our cue. Goodnight everyone." Peter says as he gets off the couch and walks out the door. "See you tomorrow morning." Then, he leaves.

"Yeah Allison I think I should go too. Unless you want me to stay with you tonight? I can call my parents and tell them-"

"No, it's fine Lydia. I'll be okay, don't worry." Allison gives a small smile.

"Okay." Lydia touches Allison's shoulder for a moment, then also leaves.

"Glad you're okay Allison." Was all Isaac said to Allison before he too left.

"Okay, you're going to bed. You're not going to school tomorrow, but you still have to have a good night's sleep." Allison nodded.

"Okay dad. Goodnight. And dad?" Allison turns to her dad.

"Yeah, honey?" Chris answers. Allison runs to her dad and gives him a hug.

"Thanks." Chris smiles.

"No problem, kiddo. Now, go to bed."

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

The next day, everyone was fully rested and ready to get started on operation 'get Scott back'. Chris had texted Peter, Isaac, Lydia and Melissa along with Derek and Stiles and one other person to come to his house at 8:00 sharp that morning.

The first to arrive was Melissa, coming about fifteen minutes early, looking worried for her son's safety as she walked into the house.

"Where's my son? He didn't come back home yesterday." Melissa asked concern written all over her face.

"You don't know yet?" Allison shoots a glare at her father who shrugs. Chris failed to mention that he didn't tell Scott's mom about Scott to Allison.

"I figured we would tell her now?" Chris says. It sounded more of a question that a statement.

"Tell me what?" Melissa started to grow even more worried if that was possible.

"I can't believe you didn't tell her! How would you feel if Scott didn't straight away tell you I was taken?" Allison shouts at her father accusingly.

"Technically, he didn't tell me straight away…" Chris defended weakly.

"MY SON HAS BEEN TAKEN?!" Chris and Allison couldn't say anything so they just nodded. "What happened?!" Allison and Chris explained the whole clutter they had gotten themselves into. Melissa listened intently. Before Melissa could say anything after they had finished, Peter walks in.

"Good morn-" Peter takes a look at Melissa who looks like tears are about to drop from her eyes. "Oh, I assume you have already told her about Scott?" It's a rhetorical question, and everybody knew that, so no one answered. "Okay, well…" It was starting to get awkward until Lydia walked in.

"Mrs. McCall! Don't worry Scott's gonna be fine." Lydia tries to ease Melissa. Stiles, Derek and Isaac decided to walk in at that time.

"What's happening to Scott?" Stiles asked, overhearing Lydia.

"Ok, now that everybody's here, let's get this show on the road." Peter says clapping his hands.

"Not yet. Everybody's not here yet. There's still one more person." Chris informs them. Everybody's eyebrows furrow. They mentally count everybody in the room. Then, they hear some footsteps walking towards the door. Everyone turns to the door and is puzzled by who they find.

"Hey Mr. Argent, why'd you text me asking to come-" Danny stopped as he saw everyone in the house. "Why are there so many people here?" Everybody got even more confused.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! So what's actually their plan? Hmmm… **


	30. almost the end

**Chapter 30: Almost the end**

"Why's he here?" Stiles asked to Chris. "Why are you here?" He repeats the questions towards Danny.

"I don't know. Mr. Argent asked me to come to his house at 8:00 sharp. He said he wanted to talk about something to me." Everyone turned to Chris.

"We have to tell him about everything." Chris states.

"About everything? As in _everything, _everything?" Stiles asked still confused. "Why?"

"This wasn't part of the plan." Peter affirms.

"No it wasn't. But I've thought of something else." Chris says to Peter. He then turns to Danny. "Danny, you're close with Ethan, aren't you?" Everybody catches up at that line.

"Oh no, you are not dragging an innocent teenager into this." Peter says in a disapproving tone.

"He practically is already involved! He just doesn't know everything!" Chris argues.

"And he shouldn't know everything." Peter argues back.

"What does everything mean?" Danny asks clueless of what Peter and Chris were arguing about.

"Just shut up for a second." Danny raised his eyebrows but stayed quiet. "Okay, if you want to tell him, at least tell us why." Peter asks Chris.

"We need to get Ethan and Aiden on our side, so we gotta use the people who are important to them."

"So Danny for Ethan and for Aiden?"

"Lydia." Lydia's eyes widen.

"I don't think he likes me that much." Lydia quickly says. "It probably won't work."

"But we still have to try. We need strength and having two alphas that can combine into one is useful."

"Excuse me, did you say alphas?" Danny asks again. Peter sighs.

"Scott knows about this, right?" Chris nods. "Okay fine. Tell him." Chris proceeded to tell Danny everything, with mostly Stiles, but also Derek, Peter, Isaac, Lydia, Allison and Melissa occasionally butting in to correct the story. They also have Isaac wolf out for Danny to make sure he believes.

"And now Scott is with Deucalion and we have to find a way to get him back." Chris finishes. Danny is speechless and has an incredulous look on his face.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but we really need your help." Stiles says.

"Damn right it is! Yesterday I was just a normal student and now you're telling me that werewolves are real! Of course it's a lot to take in!" Danny shouted out. Stiles was a little shocked. He had never seen Danny so angry and confused. He turned to Lydia and Isaac who also looked surprised.

"So can you do it or not?" Peter asks dryly.

"Give him some time, dude. Sheesh." Stiles says. Peter rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, okay. I'll do it." Danny says calming down a little.

"Are you sure man?" Stiles asks to confirm what Danny just said.

"Yeah. If Scott's in danger and I'm the only hope, I guess I'm forced to do it." Danny says still trying to process the information that is flooding his brain.

"Lydia, you can do it too, right?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, If Danny can do it, so can I."

"Okay great, so how do we find Scott?" Derek finally spoke up.

"He's supposed to tell us where he is right about…" Chris looks at his watch. "Now." On cue, Chris' phone started to beep. He checked his phone. Chris read it out loud. "UIF QSTPO JO UFO." Everyone's eyes furrowed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Peter asks.

"I don't know…" Chris says trying to think of what in god's name Scott meant by that.

"I do." Stiles suddenly says. Everyone turned to Stiles waiting for an answer. "It was a code me and Scott used to use at school so that if the teachers ever caught us, they wouldn't know what we were saying."

"Figures you two would have some kind of secret nerd talk language." Peter says.

"Hey! It's not nerd talk okay!" Stiles defends.

"Right. So what does your gibberish mean?"

"Give me the phone." He says to Chris as he holds out his hand. Chris hands the phone to Stiles. "Can I have a pen and paper?" Allison goes into another room to get the items and gives them to Stiles. Stiles quickly writes something on the paper. "There. That's what it says." He hands the paper to Chris. Chris reads it out loud.

"THE PRISON IN TEN." Chris had an impressed look on his face.

"Okay, we've got a destination, let's not keep them waiting." Peter says and they all walk to their vehicles.

**AN: The code, I want you guys to guess how it works. I'll tell you if it's right or wrong. This may also be the second last chapter, sorry.**


	31. The end

**AN: Character death in this one. It's the last chapter! And also I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited and even anyone who just reads without doing anything! I also wanted to give a huge thanks to Lala and Dark19angelwho has been reviewing on almost every chapter. You've been a great help to me. It's been an honor writing for you all and it's been pretty fun to write. Again, thanks!**

**Chapter 31: The end**

They park a few meters away from the Prison so that Deucalion doesn't hear them. Chris gets another text with the same code, and shows it to Stiles.

"He says the twins and him are in the left wing while Deucalion is in the right." Stiles helpfully tells Chris. Chris nods.

"Okay. Lydia, Danny, Stiles, Melissa and Allison, you guys go find Scott and the twins. Derek, Peter, Isaac and I will go find Deucalion." Everyone nods and does as they are told.

Lydia, Danny, Stiles, Melissa and Allison head for the left wing and find the three werewolves standing in the hallway. Melissa, Allison and Stiles all catch Scott's eyes and they feel a surge of relief.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Ethan asks bewildered.

"I know everything Ethan. And I know this isn't you. Ethan, you're a good guy. Don't do this." Danny says sincerely.

"Ethan, don't believe them. They're trying to trick you! He's been playing us all along!" Aiden quickly says to his brother as he shoots a glare at Scott.

"Aiden, I know you're a good guy just like you're brother. Deucalion is just using you guys." Lydia says sounding just as sincere as Danny. Aiden turns towards Lydia.

"I know you two are pretending to care about us when really all you want to do is kill us!" Aiden shouts back.

"No Aiden, we don't want to kill you. I know deep down you know that I care about you, and Danny cares about your brother. Help us and you won't regret it."

"Ethan, I think we really have something special and I hope we can still have that even after all of this ends. So please, Ethan." Danny pleads. The twins can both hear how honest Lydia and Danny actually are. They know they aren't lying.

"Come on Ethan." Danny starts walking closer to Ethan and puts out a hand. Ethan growls a little but doesn't move back. Danny slowly puts a hand on Ethan's and that's it. Ethan hugs Danny tightly and Danny hugs back.

Ethan nods. "Okay." He says. Aiden who just saw the whole thing couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Ethan! How could you do this to Deucalion? He brought us in, took care of us! And now you're just gonna take you're boyfriend's side over the man who practically raise us up?" Aiden voice was filled with hurt and betrayal. Ethan had a look of guilt on his face.

"Aiden, come on. I really do care about you, but if you can't do this for me, then do it for Ethan. He's your brother, you're other half. You know you can't live without him." Lydia reasons. Aiden looks like his head is gonna explode with the decision he has to make. He doesn't know who to choose, his brother, or the man who basically is his father. His head is spinning.

"Come on, man." Is all Ethan had to say before Aiden cave in.

"Okay." Aiden said.

During this whole conversation, Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes at the cheesiness of it. "Great, now that we've got you two on our team, we have to go." Everyone nodded.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTW**

Chris, Peter, Derek and Isaac made their way to the right wing and also found Deucalion in a similar hallway.

"I knew Scott was still lying, but he sounded very sincere. He was training for it, wasn't he?" Deucalion asked. Nobody answered that. "So now what's the plan? Kill me?"

"That's pretty much it." Peter says as he flicks his claws out. Derek and Isaac follow suit while Chris holds up his gun which is laced with wolfs bane bullets.

"Not very wise is that?" Deucalion says not feeling threatened at all.

"Shut. The hell. Up." Chris says as he fires the gun. Deucalion jumps to the side avoiding the bullet.

"Now four against one? That's even less reasonable than before." Deucalion says fumbling with his cane. Peter goes for Deucalion's chest but Deucalion tackles him to the floor. Derek goes for the back, but is also thrown to the floor. Isaac goes for the side ends the same way as the other two. Chris tries to shoot again but Deucalion advances and grabs the gun out of Chris' hands before he could shoot and pushed him to the ground. He throws the gun to the floor.

"Even four against one and you still can't beat me. Pathetic."

"Actually, that's nine against one." Scott said appearing from behind Deucalion, not stating Lydia, His mom or Danny who had already made a break for their cars.

"Is it?" Deucalion turns to the twins. They had poker faces on but the werewolves could sense their guilt. "I'm disappointed in you boys. I raised you up, fed you, taught you how to fight, and this is how you repay me?" Deucalion shook his head in disappointment. The twins couldn't reply.

Then from behind, they hear a gunshot. It hit Deucalion straight in the back. Deucalion screamed out in pain. He dropped to his knees and compressed the gunshot which had pierce through his body. He turned to Chris who looked tired but pleased with his accomplishment.

"I think that's enough drama for today." Chris says. Peter takes his chance to kill Deucalion. He walks over to Deucalion.

"Thanks for all the fun we had, but the game's over." Peter says with an evil grin before slashing Deucalion's throat. Deucalion chokes and drops to the floor. Everyone just watches, shocked to see Deucalion actually finally die. Peter's eyes flash a dark red. He smirks and walks out of the prison like nothing happened, leaving everybody speechless. Scott finally breaks the silence.

"He's dead. He's _finally dead._" Scott whispers, but everybody can hear him. Everyone just nods dumbly, still trying to process what they just saw.

"And Peter's an alpha." Stiles also states a little bit louder than Scott but still a whisper. He blinks rapidly and narrows his eyes. "Peter's an alpha." He says in a normal voice. "PETER'S AN ALPHA!" He shouts.

"Yeah we know!" Scott shouted back. Stiles shuts up after that. They stay silent for a few minutes after that before Derek walks away with an Isaac following him. Chris also leaves with Allison, stating that since there are no more supernatural threats, that Scott and the rest of them should just leave them alone. Ethan and Aiden just walk back into the left wing of the prison, leaving Scott and Stiles. They say a quick goodbye to each other then also leave.

Everybody was too shocked to be happy about what had just happened. Maybe tomorrow they'll accept it and have a 'we killed Deucalion! Hooray!' party but for now, they just needed a long rest.

**AN: Well, that's all folks. I know the ending's cheesy, and Deucalion probably wouldn't die that easily, but hey, it's a fanfic and I can do anything I want in it. Bye guys! **


End file.
